The Cello Song
by dokidong
Summary: [LAST CHAPTER] Selama dua belas tahun, alunan gesekan cello tak henti menggema di penjuru rumahnya. Selama dua belas tahun itu juga, perasaan Kyuhyun pada Lee Sungmin tak pernah sedikit pun berkurang. / KyuMin
1. Chapter 1

**The Cello Song**

.

.

_I chased my dreams until I caught them.  
>I chased my thoughts until I stopped thinking.<br>And I chased my heart until I found you._

-I Wrote This For You-

.

.

.

Ketika umurnya menginjak 7 tahun, Kyuhyun sudah dikejutkan oleh seorang anak laki-laki yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Kyuhyun ingat betul saat itu. Sang kakak, _Cho Ahra_, merangkulkan lengannya pada pundak anak laki-laki tersebut. Mengajaknya masuk ke dalam ruang musik keluarga mereka. Dan Kyuhyun juga masih ingat dengan betul. Saat tatapannya bertemu dengan anak laki-laki itu—sebuah senyuman yang spontan terukir di wajahnya sendiri, tak dapat ia hindari.

Malamnya, Kyuhyun pun mengetahui siapa nama dari anak laki-laki yang sempat mengunjungi rumahnya siang tadi.

"Lee Sungmin," Kyuhyun mengulang kembali ucapan sang kakak—kedua tangannya masih sibuk menggenggam alat makan. "Lee Sungmin, Lee Sungmin, Lee Sungmin." Lanjutnya sebelum akhirnya melahap kembali makanan yang berada di depannya.

Sang ibu saat itu hanya tersenyum dan membelai rambut Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Mengerti benar jika putra kecilnya itu sedang berusaha _menanamkan_ nama yang baru saja didengarnya tadi ke dalam ingatannya.

Dan benar saja dugaan wanita yang nyatanya telah melahirkan Kyuhyun tersebut. Karena esok paginya, Kyuhyun pun menghampiri dirinya tiba-tiba saja dengan wajah sembab—yang disebabkan karena ia baru bangun tidur—hanya untuk bertanya tentang Sungmin.

"Umma, apa anak itu akan datang lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari mengusap satu matanya. Ia membiarkan sang ibu mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawa dirinya ke pangkuan wanita tersebut.

"Tentu," wanita itu tersenyum.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya dan membuat dirinya nyaman di pangkuan sang ibu. "Jangan beritahu _noona_ kalau aku menanyakannya."

Sang ibu pun terkekeh pelan. Tentu ia tidak perlu bertanya pada Kyuhyun mengenai hal tersebut. Karena ia mengerti benar bagaimana putra kecilnya itu meskipun tanpa bertanya sekalipun.

x

Detik demi detik.

Hari yang berganti dengan Bulan.

Dan tahun demi tahunnya, Kyuhyun pun tumbuh menjadi sosok pemuda yang selalu berusaha keras untuk membuat keluarganya bangga terhadapnya. Keluarga Cho, memang terkenal dengan betapa giatnya mereka di dalam bidang yang begitu menarik perhatian mereka. Dalam hal ini, hanya ada satu bidang dimana keluarga Cho terkenal karena keahliannya. Dan itu adalah musik.

Sang kepala keluarga yang merupakan seorang cellist terkenal, mempunyai seorang istri yang begitu piawai memainkan jemari-jemarinya di atas piano. Cho Ahra, putri pertama mereka, tengah menekuni bidangnya pada berbagai alat-alat instrumental. Namun ia di kenal lebih memilih untuk menjadi seorang violist. Karena itu tidak jarang, jika ia mendapat beberapa penghargaan karena begitu menguasai permainan biola yang nampak menyatu dengan jiwanya tersebut.

Kyuhyun, di sisi lain, menyerah untuk mengikuti jejak sang ayah _bersahabat _dengan cello. Namun hal tersebut tak membuat dirinya tersisih begitu saja dari perhatian sang ayah. Karena _suaranya, _menjadi senjata sendiri untuk Kyuhyun untuk membuat sang ayah bangga terhadapnya.

Ya, Kyuhyun, diberkahi dengan suara yang begitu dicintai oleh semua orang ketika ia menyanyi. Dan Kyuhyun pun berusaha memanfaatkan keahliannya tersebut sebaik-baiknya.

x

Suara denting piano dan gesekan senar cello yang seketika menggema di setiap penjuru rumahnya tidak membuat satu pun keluarga Cho yang tengah menikmati makan siang itu terusik.

Dari empat orang di keluarga mereka, hanya sang _noona_ yang tidak sedang berada bersama dengan mereka kali ini. Dan mereka tidak perlu bertanya lagi kemana perginya anak sulung tersebut. Karena hanya akan ada satu tempat dimana sang _noona_ kini berada.

Ruang musik.

Dimana Lee Sungmin kini juga berada.

"Aku tidak tahu lagu apa yang mereka bawakan kali ini," Kyuhyun menyesap _latte _ -nya, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak bertanya mengenai Sungmin.

Sang ayah hanya tertawa pelan. "Mereka bahkan tidak memberi tahuku apa judulnya."

Mata Kyuhyun melebar. "Kau tidak tahu? Aku tidak percaya itu. Kecuali kalau mereka sendiri yang menciptakannya, aku tidak akan—" Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya tiba-tiba. "Wow." Lanjutnya—sadar bahwa apa yang baru saja diucapnya itu bukanlah hal yang mustahil.

Cho Younghwan, _ayah Kyuhyun_, kembali mengukirkan sebuah senyuman. Ia menaruh koran yang sudah beberapa kali ini dibacanya berulang.

"Aku meminta Sungmin untuk mencoba _mainan_ baruku," Younghwan membuka suara lagi, membuat Kyuhyun semakin melebarkan matanya.

"Kau membeli cello baru?!"

"_Electric cello,_" sang ibu menambahkan sembari merapihkan meja makan. Sementara Kyuhyun menyesap _latte_ terakhirnya sebelum menyerahkan cangkir yang tengah di pegangnya itu kepada sang ibu.

"Apa kau tidak ingat berapa banyak cello yang kini telah menjadi koleksimu?" Kyuhyun bertanya.

"Aish, Kyuhyun. Cello itu untuk Sungmin, kau mengerti?"

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sejak awal!"

"Jaga bicaramu anak muda!" Younghwan menunjuk-nunjuk Kyuhyun dengan koran yang entah sejak kapan telah tergulung di tangannya itu. Tapi Kyuhyun tahu benar jika hal tersebut bukan merupakan hal yang serius.

Setelah sembilan belas tahun ia hidup bersama ayahnya, Kyuhyun tahu benar bagaimana watak sang ayah yang _easy going_ di dalam keluarganya tersebut. Hal itu juga yang membuat Kyuhyun merasa nyaman berbincang dengan sang ayah. Karena dengan begitu, selain sebagai kepala keluarga. Kyuhyun pun bisa menganggap sang ayah sebagai seorang teman—_sahabatnya sekaligus. _

"Kalau aku memberitahumu dari awal, apa kau akan membelikan cello itu untuk Sungmin?"

Nampaknya, pertanyaan tersebut telak mengenai pikiran Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tahu, sepintar-pintarnya ia menyembunyikan perasaannya terhadap Sungmin, tidak akan ada yang bisa membodohi kedua orang tuanya dan _melarikan diri_ begitu saja.

Mirisnya, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak punya keberanian sedikit pun untuk menghampiri Sungmin. Selama 12 tahun ia melihat bagaimana sosok Sungmin yang seakan tumbuh bersama dirinya tahun demi tahun. Selama itu pun, Kyuhyun tak pernah berani untuk menghampiri Sungmin, bahkan hanya untuk mengobrol sekalipun. Namun senyuman yang pertama kalinya ia lihat—yang terukir di wajah Sungmin—dan sekaligus membuatnya tersenyum membalas ketika umurnya masih 7 tahun, tidak akan pernah Kyuhyun lupakan begitu saja.

Tahun demi tahun. Dan tiap detiknya, Kyuhyun berharap kalau ia bisa melihat senyuman itu kembali—bahkan dari dekat. Yang entah kapan hal tersebut akan terwujud.

"Oh, tidak..." Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya seketika, tatapannya menatap kearah jarum jam di tangannya. "Aku akan telat!"

Sang ibu hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan putranya. Dan sebelum sempat Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang makan, sebuah alunan dari gesekan cello pun kembali terdengar, seakan menggema—sampai ke telinga Kyuhyun.

Spontan, Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang. Kearah sang ayah.

Ia menyeringai.

"_J.S. Bach's Unaccompanied Cello Suite No. 1:Prelude." _ Ucapnya bersamaan dengan sang ayah. Kyuhyun yakin benar tebakannya tidak akan meleset, terlebih ketika ayahnya mengucapkan hal yang sama sepertinya. Kyuhyun tahu benar setiap gesek demi gesakan senar cello yang berdentum di gendang telinganya. Kyuhyun tahu benar bagaimana Sungmin yang tak akan pernah absen memainkan lagu tersebut.

Kyuhyun tahu benar, bagaimana lagu itu menjadi lagu pertama yang Sungmin mainkan secara lengkap—_nyaris sempurna—_saat lagu tersebut kembali terdengar di dalam rumah mereka.

Tentu, selain sang ayah yang juga sempat memainkan lagu tersebut di setiap detiknya, kini giliran Sungmin yang memenuhi penjuru rumah mereka dengan alunan melodi dari _masterpiece _ciptaan J.S. Bach itu.

Dan Kyuhyun, sama sekali tidak merasa risih sedikitpun karenanya.

x

Sungmin merupakan anak dari kenalan Cho Younghwan. Hal itu diketahui Kyuhyun secara langsung ketika ayahnya dengan bangga bercerita—di salah satu makan malam mereka. Sang _noona_ menambahkan, bahwa Sungmin sendiri yang memintanya belajar bersama—untuk mengenal lebih dalam alat instrumental dan musik-musik klasik yang begitu menarik perhatian mereka.

Sungmin lebih tua dua tahun darinya. Kyuhyun nyaris tak mempercayai hal itu. Karena bagaimana pun, meski Kyuhyun belum pernah melihat wajah Sungmin dari dekat—Kyuhyun bisa memastikan kalau Sungmin nampak lebih muda darinya. Ia bahkan pernah mengira bahwa mereka adalah sebaya.

Sungmin mengambil jurusan seni musik klasik dimana ayah Kyuhyun pernah bersekolah dulunya. Terlebih, ia memilih untuk memfokuskan dirinya pada alat musik cello. Yang merupakan _cinta pertama _bagi ayah Kyuhyun—selain ibunya, tentu saja. Dan Kyuhyun masih ingat dengan betul bagaimana bahagianya Younghwan saat itu, ketika ayahnya tersebut mengetahui _rasa cinta_ Sungmin terhadap cello.

Kyuhyun bisa melihat bagaimana sang ayah, yang seakan menganggap Sungmin seperti bagian keluarga mereka sendiri.

Tentu saja Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bermasalah dengan hal tersebut. Karena kalau boleh ia jujur, satu-satunya yang menjadi masalah besar bagi Kyuhyun adalah perasaannya sendiri terhadap Sungmin. Yang entah bagaimana justru semakin bertambah di setiap kali tatapannya menangkap sosok Sungmin—berjalan menuju ruang musik keluarganya.

Namun bukan berarti Kyuhyun tidak pernah berharap untuk mengenal Sungmin lebih baik, dan bukan sekedar memandang pemuda tersebut dari jauh. Kyuhyun pun tak jarang bertanya pada dirinya sendiri kapan keberanian di dalam dirinya akan muncul.

Yang jelas, hal itu justru membuat dirinya frustrasi dengan sendirinya.

Kyuhyun mengaduh sakit saat tubuhnya terdorong ke samping secara mendadak, menghantam tembok yang tidak bersalah sama sekali. Ia menatap geram kearah Ahra yang ia yakini adalah penyebab kenapa ia seperti sekarang ini.

"Apa?" tanya Ahra.

Kyuhyun berdecak, merapihkan kemeja yang tengah di pakainya dan membetulkan posisi berdirinya kembali. "Aku akan menuntutmu ke pengadilan kalau kau terus melakukan hal seperti itu."

Ahra tertawa mengejek. Tahu persis betapa konyolnya ucapan yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut sang _dongsaeng_.

"Aku serius." Kyuhyun membuang muka, kedua tangannya kini sibuk membenarkansebuah _bowtie_ yang mengalung cantik pada kerah kemejanya.

Sang _noona_ hanya menggeleng pelan. "Ketimbang menuntutku, bukankah lebih baik kalau kau membantuku membawakan makanan ini, heh?"

Kyuhyun mengerenyitkan dahi sekilas. Pada akhirnya menerima permintaan sang _noona_ dan mengambil alih nampan berisikan makanan di atasnya.

"Bagus," ucap Ahra kemudian. "Sekarang, bawa makanan ini ke ruang musik. Dan jangan sampai ada yang tumpah, kau mengerti?"

"H-hah?" Kyuhyun terkejut ketika Ahra mendorong tubuhnya dari belakang menuju ke ruang musik. "T-tunggu dulu... _noona_," ia berusaha meronta namun tetap menjaga keseimbangannya sekaligus, untuk menjaga makanan yang dibawanya itu agar tidak tumpah.

Ruangan musik adalah ruangan yang tidak pernah dimasuki Kyuhyun ketika Ahra dan Sungmin berada di dalamnya. Kyuhyun beralasan bahwa ia tidak ingin mengganggu kosentrasi sang kakak dan juga Sungmin saat berlatih, yang mana Kyuhyun tahu sendiri bahwa alasan itu tidak cukup kuat untuknya.

Tapi, bagaimana pun, Ahra nampaknya tak mempunyai petunjuk sama sekali bahwa Kyuhyun selama ini tengah menghindari ruangan musik. Terlebih jika Sungmin ada disana.

"_Noona, _aku rasa aku akan telat ke acara yang harus aku datangi hari ini!" Kyuhyun berseru, berharap Ahra mau melepaskannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku yakin ini tidak akan menyita waktumu lebih dari lima menit."

_Tapi, mungkin saja aku tidak ingin keluar lagi dari tempat itu. _Kyuhyun membatin. Tangannya sedikit bergetar karena perasaan yang berkecamuk—yang muncul seketika di benaknya.

Sebesar apapun ia ingin melarikan diri, sebesar itu juga keinginan Kyuhyun untuk tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke ruang musik.

Dan disanalah ia berdiri sekarang.

Di sebuah ruangan yang sengaja ia hindari selama 12 tahun terakhir di setiap kali Sungmin singgah ke rumah mereka.

Di sebuah ruangan yang seketika menyambutnya dengan alunan sebuah musik—yang membuatnya berhenti berpikir begitu saja dan tak menyadari pintu di belakangnya telah tertutup.

Di sebuah ruangan... dimana kedua matanya terpaku pada sosok pemuda yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya selama 12 tahun ini.

Di sebuah ruangan. Dimana hanya ada dirinya dan Sungmin. Serta alunan melodi yang mengalun lembut dari cello yang tengah dimainkan pemuda itu.

Kyuhyun bodoh kalau ia tidak menyadari lagu apa yang kini tengah di mainkan pemuda yang nyatanya tengah membelakanginya saat ini. Ia berusaha menggerakkan kepalanya, menyadarkan pikirannya yang seakan membeku.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Berpikir keras untuk mengetahui dimana ia pernah mendengar alunan melodi yang sama.

_Bukan. _Kyuhyun kembali menggeleng pelan—tanpa sadar. Kyuhyun yakin bahwa melodi yang kini tengah dimainkan Sungmin bukanlah bagian dari _masterpiece_ milik Bach yang pernah di dengarkan sebelumnya.

Melodi yang didengarnya sekarang, bukanlah bagian dari musik klasik yang selama ini menggema di rumahnya.

Kedua mata Kyuhyun melebar seketika dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya setelah itu.

"Aku tahu lagu ini," Kyuhyun membuka suara, sembari menaruh makanan yang sejak tadi di pegangnya itu pada meja terdekat.

Dan seketika Kyuhyun tersadar, bahwa keputusannya untuk membuka suara saat itu adalah pilihan yang tidak tepat.

Karena saat itu juga alunan melodi itu terhenti.

Karena saat itu juga, Kyuhyun pun membalikkan tubuhnya.

Membuat kedua matanya bertemu dengan Sungmin.

- t b c -

.

.

a/n:

**Closer To The Sun performed by Carol Thorns. **Lagu yang pertama kali muncul di cerita ini, yang diciptain sama Sungmin & Ahra. Kalau di youtube, keywordnya: Electric Cello. / **J.S. Bach's Unaccompanied Cello Suite No. 1:Prelude. **Classical piece punyanya Johann Sebastian Bach. Tapi sebenernya pas nulis ini, saya sambil dengerin yang versi dari _ThePianoGuys _yang kalau di youtube bisa dicari dengan keyword: The Cello Song – (Bach is Back With 7 More Cellos) / yang terakhir itu lagunya **David Gueta – Without You **dan lagi, versi dari _ThePianoGuys. _Lagu yang Kyuhyun coba buat ingat-ingat.


	2. Chapter 2

_Italic for flashback._

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya, suara gema alunan cello yang begitu ia hafal dan menghampiri ingatannya, lenyap seketika saat mentari senja yang menerobos masuk melalui tirai transparant di ruangan musik tersebut menyapa bulu matanya kembali.

Lagi, ia terdiam entah untuk yang keberapa kali. Tatapannya mentap kosong, tapi sekaligus nampak terfokus pada sebuah spot meskipun tanpa sadarnya.

Spot tersebut, adalah tempat dimana Sungmin berdiri sebulan yang lalu dan dimana kedua orbs cokelat miliknya menyapa kembali tatapan Kyuhyun. Namun, siapa yang menyangka bahwa hal tersebut akan menjadi hal pertama dan terakhir bagi Kyuhyun untuk melihat bola mata indah itu. Dan bahwa penantiannya selama 12 tahun akan terbuang cuma-cuma setelah hari itu.

Kyuhyun tertawa. Singkat. Sementara kedua tangannya mengepal erat di samping tubuhnya.

"Siapa yang menyangka hal itu akan terjadi, Sungmin," lirihnya. Dan perasaan aneh itu kembali menguasai benaknya.

Kyuhyun ingin marah. Kyuhyun ingin sekali melampiaskan rasa kesalnya. Tapi, ia tidak tahu bagaimana dan pada siapa ia harus melakukan hal tersebut. _Sungmin._ Pikirannya terus dan terus mengulang nama tersebut. Entah karena itu adalah jawaban pada siapa ia harus mengeluarkan rasa amarahnya, atau karena Kyuhyun ingin kembali ke waktu—dimana satu bulan yang lalu ia bertatapan dengan Sungmin untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu pasti. Tapi jika kepergian Sungmin ke luar negeri—yang sama sekali tidak diketahui oleh pihak keluarga Kyuhyun sekalipun—dapat membuat hidup Kyuhyun berubah 180 derajat, maka, Kyuhyun akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Karena Kyuhyun, sudah tidak peduli lagi jika dirinya akan tenggelam di dalam perasaannya yang ia simpan untuk Sungmin sejak 12 tahun yang lalu. Dan membuat dirinya nampak seperti orang bodoh kini.

x

_"Aku tahu lagu ini," senyuman yang baru saja terukir di sudut bibir Kyuhyun kini tak terlihat. Tergantikan oleh tatapan terkejutnya saat menyadari bahwa Sungmin telah berhenti memainkan cellonya dan membalas tatapan Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi yang tak jauh beda terkejutnya. _

_Namun, selang tak berapa lama, pemuda di hadapan Kyuhyun tersebut memalingkan wajahnya. Jelas sekali semburat merah menhias dikulit wajah Sungmin dan tertangkap oleh kedua mata Kyuhyun. Saat itu Kyuhyun berpikir bahwa itu adalah hal terindah yang selama ini terlewatkan di dalam hidupnya. Dan Kyuhyun tidak tahu kenapa ia baru melihat hal seperti itu sekarang. _

_Sungmin terdiam. Sementara nafas Kyuhyun terasa tercekat di ujung kerongkongannya. _

_Kedua tangan Sungmin terlihat menggenggam erat cello-nya_—_cello yang diberikan oleh ayah Kyuhyun untuknya. Dan kepala Sungmin sedikit tertunduk. Yang Kyuhyun tahu saat itu, dirinya telah berada di luar dan bersandar pada pintu di belakangnya_—_setelah bergegas keluar dari ruangan musik tersebut tanpa pikir panjang. _

_Kedua telapak tangan Kyuhyun menutupi wajahnya sendiri, frustrasi. Juga kepalanya sedikit mendongak ke atas, seperti mengarah ke langit-langit koridor rumahnya. Seketika wajahnya terasa...sangat hangat. _

_Disamping deguban kencang yang dirasakan jantungnya, Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyangka bahwa pertemuannya dengan Sungmin akan sesingkat itu. _

x

Kyuhyun bergegas keluar dari kamarnya setelah mengambil kunci mobil yang tergelatak di meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya. Ia mengabaikan panggilan Ahra yang mengajaknya untuk sarapan dan langsung menuju mobilnya.

Cuaca pada hari itu terlihat begitu cerah dan selalu berbanding terbalik dengan mood Kyuhyun tiga bulan ini.

Di setiap hari, setelah ia memutuskan untuk mengambil cuti dari universitasnya dan berhenti menyanyi, Kyuhyun akan selalu bergegas keluar dari rumahnya di pagi hari dan pergi tanpa tahu arah tujuan yang jelas.

Kyuhyun tidak peduli kemana pikirannya membawanya pergi, asalkan ia tidak menghabiskan waktunya di rumah—dan terus menerus mendapati dirinya kembali ke ruang musik keluarganya itu meskipun ia sadar bahwa ia tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa disana.

Kyuhyun ingin dan juga tidak ingin sekaligus larut dalam perasaannya. Ketika ia ingin sekali melepas dan melupakan perasaannya terhadap Sungmin—tahu bahwa Sungmin tidak akan mungkin kembali—Kyuhyun selalu, tanpa sadar menerima ajakan kencan dari beberapa teman wanitanya. Namun, ketika pikiran Kyuhyun membawanya kembali terjatuh pada perkataan hatinya, Kyuhyun akan membiarkan dirinya _tenggelam_ dan terus _tenggelam_ tanpa melakukan apa-apa untuk melawan sedikitpun.

_"Itu karena dia adalah cinta pertamamu,"_ seorang pria tua pernah berkata padanya suatu hari. Yang Kyuhyun ingat saat itu hanyalah ia, yang dengan mudahnya menceritakan perasaanya pada pria asing yang baru saja ditemuinya di pesisir pantai.

Kyuhyun juga masih ingat, bagaimana pria tua tersebut tersenyum sembari kembali berkata, _"Bukankan mereka bilang cinta pertama itu sulit untuk dilupakan?"_

Tapi saat itu, Kyuhyun hanya tertawa miris mendengar hal tersebut dan menjawab, _"Cinta pertama? Aku... bahkan belum menginjakkan kakiku di garis start," _gumamnya kemudian.

Hal tersebut adalah fakta, bahwa selama ini Kyuhyun hanyalah berdiam dan menunggu di belakang garis start tanpa melakukan hal apapun untuk mengenal lebih jauh tentang Sungmin atau bahkan menghampiri pemuda itu dengan tekadnya sendiri.

Selama ini ia berpikir bahwa, menginjakkan kaki dan bernaung di atap yang sama dengan Sungmin meskipun hanya untuk beberapa jam saja sudah cukup baginya. Melihat sosoknya yang tergesa-gesa menuju ruang musik, senyuman hangat diwajah Sungmin di setiap kali Ahra membukakan pintu rumah untuknya dan alunan cello selama 12 tahun yang menggema di penjuru rumah mereka.

Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa lupa? Bagaimana bisa hal tersebut dengan instantnya lenyap dari pandangannya, bahkan sebelum ia benar-benar menginjak garis start? Apakah hal tersebut adalah sebuah realita yang selama ini terselip di antara jemari Kyuhyun dan siap kapan saja terlepas dari genggamannya sebelum ia menyadarinya?

Kyuhyun pernah berpikir, apakah hanya ia seorang, ataukah ada ratusan atau ribuan orang yang mengalami hal sama seperti dirinya?

Rasa amarah dan penyesalan yang selalu datang belakangan meskipun Kyuhyun sudah memprediksinya terlebih dahulu, Kyuhyun masih tidak mengerti kenapa ia berada di dalam satu dari ratusan atau bahkan ribuan orang yang merasakan hal seperti itu. Kyuhyun juga berpikir apakah hal yang dilakukannya tersebut salah? Dan kata 'Ya' adalah jawaban yang kian muncul dipikirannya.

Tapi Kyuhyun yakin, bahwa memendam perasaannya terhadap Sungmin bukanlah kesalahan yang dimaksud. Melainkan menunggu dan diam tanpa melakukan sesuatu untuk meraih perasaan tersebut, adalah kesalahan terbesar yang Kyuhyun yakin telah diperbuatnya.

Kyuhyun kembali mendapati dirinya di pantai. Berdiri dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di dalam saku celana.

Angin pantai saat itu, nampaknya tengah ramah dan tak enggan menerpa lembut rambut Kyuhyun dengan tarian mereka. Namun sayang, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan pria tua yang beberapa pekan lalu memberi sebuah _pukulan_ pada pemikirannya. Dan Kyuhyun penasaran, kata-kata seperti apa yang akan dilontarkan pria tua tersebut jika ia bertemu dengannya sekarang.

Suara alunan melodi musik terdengar sayup-sayup dari sepasang headset yang dikenakan Kyuhyun. Seperti biasa, Kyuhyun membiarkan gesekan cello dari versi karya Beethoven mengalun menggantikan musik yang baru saja berputar sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun tersadar kalau ia pernah mendengar versi yang sama, dimainkan oleh Sungmin sebelumnya. Musik karya Beethoven yang kini tengah didengarnya memang bukan dibuat dengan memainkan cello, tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak terkejut ketika Sungmin mengubahnya dengan versinya sendiri.

Seketika kedua orbs cokelat itu pun kembali menghantam ingatannya. _Kedua orbs cokelat milik Sungmin._

Tangan Kyuhyun mengepal erat di dalam sakunya. Pandangannya sedikit mengabur dan deru ombak pun tak dapat menandingi suara alunan musik yang tengah didengarnya. Dua orbs cokelat itu, tangan Sungmin yang tergenggam erat pada cellonya, serta semburat merah yang entah bagaimana menghias di wajah pemuda tersebut—menyatu dengan warna senja yang secara tak langsung memberi penerangan pada ruang musik keluarganya saat itu. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Hatinya seakan ingin terus berteriak.

Dan berteriak.

Ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Sungmin kembali. Satu kali saja.

Lagi, lagi dan lagi.

Hati dan pikirannya terus meminta, entah kepada siapa. Sampai perasaannya tersampaikan, sampai semua beban yang terasa di dalam benaknya terucapkan.

Hari itu, selepasnya ia dari pantai, Kyuhyun mendapati dirinya terlelap di atas kasurnya. Dengan sebuah iPod yang tergenggam di tangannya. Dan Moonlight Sonata yang terus-menerus mengalun melalui headsetnya.

x

"Cho Kyuhyun. Hah- aku tidak tahu mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini."

"Ugh- tutup tirainya," Kyuhyun menggumam dan kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal. Punggungnya benar-benar membelakangi sang kakak yang tengah berdiri tepat di dekat jendela dengan sinar mentari yang masuk melalui jendela tersebut.

Bunyi 'thud' dari bantal yang menghantam kepala Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun berbalik dan menatap tajam Ahra. Namun tentu saja, Ahra tidak menghiraukan sikap adiknya itu—mungkin karena ia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan perubahan Kyuhyun semenjak Sungmin tak muncul kembali ke rumah mereka.

Ya, meskipun selama ini Ahra tahu kalau sang adik meminta ibu atau kedua orang tua mereka untuk tidak menceritakan hal seperti itu—tentang perasaan yang dipendam oleh Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin—pada Ahra, tapi Ahra sama sekali tak bodoh. Ia bisa tahu meskipun tanpa bertanya sekalipun.

Bagaimana tidak, jika tatapan diam-diam yang diberikan Kyuhyun di setiap kali Sungmin muncul dari balik pintu serta aksi bodoh lainnya yang dilakukan oleh sang adik—seperti menghindar agar tak berpas-pasan dengan Sungmin—bukanlah hal yang wajar yang sepatutnya dilakukan oleh seseorang kepada tamu rumah selama 12 tahun. Bahkan ketika keluarga mereka mengajak Sungmin untuk makan malam sekalipun, Kyuhyun sama sekali tak hadir di meja makan. Adiknya akan selalu beralasan jika banyak tugas yang harus ia kerjakan dan tetap memilih untuk berada di dalam kamarnya.

Ahra sempat berpikir apakah Kyuhyun mempunyai masalah atau tidak suka dengan keberadaan Sungmin di dalam rumah mereka, namun pemikiran seperti itu lenyap seketika saat Kyuhyun dengan tiba-tiba mengunci dirinya dikamar ketika Sungmin tak lagi berkunjung ke rumah mereka dan Ahra juga sering memergoki sang adik datang ke ruang musik tanpa melakukan apa-apa di dalamnya. Hanya berdiam diri disana—selalu menatap satu titik spot yang sama.

"Hop!" Ahra meloncat ke kasur Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, membuat kasur tersebut berdecit dan tubuh Kyuhyun sedikit memantul.

"Jangan ganggu aku, _noona_," Kyuhyun menggeram masih disertai dengan rasa kantuknya. Namun selang tak berapa lama ia pun segera terbangun dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Membuat Ahra menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Oh! Ada Taemin di bawah!" Ahra berseru. Tapi tak ada jawaban sekalipun dari Kyuhyun melainkan suara air dari shower yang nampaknya baru dihidupkan. "Apa kalian akan pergi berkencan? Haha.." goda Ahra kemudian walaupun ia tahu kalau ia sama sekali tak akan mendapat respon apapun dari Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu, Kyuhyun. Mungkin sudah saatnya kau mencari teman kencan lagi, yang sebelumnya terlalu berisik. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menyelesaikan _sheet_ musikku tepat waktu saat kau membawanya kerumah dan mengenalkannya pada orang tua kita," Ahra menggerutu sembari mengangkat bantal di sekitarnya dan mulai merapikan tempat tidur sang adik. Tapi kemudian ia terdiam dan menatap bisu pintu kamar mandi di depannya.

"Aku pun merasa… kalau Sungmin tidak akan pernah kembali," ucap Ahra tanpa sadar. Dan tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar mandi terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok Kyuhyun yang dengan spontanitas membuat mereka saling beradu pandang. Seketika, Ahra berharap jika Kyuhyun tidak mendengar ucapannya barusan.

"Kau berisik ppft—"

Ahra melempar sebuah bantal tepat mengenai muka Kyuhyun, tidak membiarkan sang adik untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Cepat kenakan pakaianmu dan temui Taemin di bawah!" seru Ahra sebelum bergegas keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

x

"_Aku rasa… Sungmin tidak akan pernah kembali."_

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya kembali, satu tangannya mendorong pelan pintu yang menyambungkan koridor rumahnya dengan ruang musik. Seorang pemuda yang Kyuhyun tahu sudah lama menunggunya kini tersenyum hangat kearahnya. Seperti biasa Kyuhyun berjalan melewati pemuda tersebut dan duduk di atas kursi piano, tangannya mengisyaratkan pada pemuda disampingnya untuk segera memberikan _sheet_ musik untuk lagu yang akan dimainkannya. Sementara kedua matanya hanya terfokus pada piano di depannya.

Namun, Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya seketika saat ia sadar bahwa bukan _sheet_ musiklah yang diterimanya. Melainkan sebuah tangan.

"Taemin," Kyuhyun membuka suara dan lagi, ia kembali terngiang oleh kata-kata sang kakak yang baru saja di dengarnya pagi ini.

"_Apa kalian akan pergi berkencan? Haha.."_

Tentu saja Kyuhyun mendengar ucapan sang kakak tadi pagi dengan sangat jelas meskipun tak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk Kyuhyun membalasnya. Tapi bukan karena ia membenci Taemin, ia jadi tidak merespon kata-kata Ahra. Melainkan karena ia tidak tahu, bagaimana harus merespon hal tersebut.

Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Taemin 2 tahun setelah kepergian Sungmin, yang jika ia hitung sekarang telah menginjak tahun ke 5 sejak terakhir kali Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin. Meskipun Kyuhyun sendiri bukanlah tipe yang mudah untuk bersosialisasi tapi ia rasa Taemin adalah sebuah pengecualian.

Mereka bertemu pandang untuk yang pertama kalinya di pantai, saat itu sang pemuda yang pada nyatanya berambut _auburn_ tengah memainkan sebuah _flute _dengan kaki yang dibiarkannya terkena ombak pantai. _Aneh_, Kyuhyun berpikir. Ditambah lagi tak ada siapapun yang berada di sekitar pemuda tersebut kala itu. Namun yang lebih aneh lagi, adalah Kyuhyun yang tanpa sadar melangkahkan kakinya—mendekat kearah pemuda tersebut.

Dan dari sanalah, ia mengenal pemuda itu yang mana adalah seorang murid kelas musik di universitas yang sama dengannya. _Flute,_ Taemin pernah bercerita kepadanya bagaimana ia jatuh cinta pada _flute_ dan terus ingin memainkannya bahkan hingga akhir hidupnya. Saat itu Kyuhyun berpikir, mungkin jika ia memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri Sungmin seperti apa yang ia lakukan terhadap Taemin dan mengobrol dengan Sungmin, mungkin Sungmin akan bercerita tentang hal yang tidak jauh beda dengan Taemin. Mungkin Sungmin akan bercerita bagaimana ia jatuh cinta pada cello untuk pertama kalinya, sama seperti bagaimana Kyuhyun jatuh cinta kepada Sungmin ketika kedua matanya menatap sosok Sungmin untuk pertama kalinya.

Taemin adalah satu-satunya orang yang Kyuhyun tidak merasa risih ketika ia disentuh oleh pemuda itu ataupun dengan _keberisikannya_ ketika ia tengah bersemangat. Taemin jugalah yang berhasil memaksa Kyuhyun untuk kembali ke universitasnya; dengan syarat bahwa ia akan berpindah fokus pada hal lain yaitu piano.

Sudah 3 tahun semenjak ia kembali ke universitas, namun sentuhan jemari-jemari Kyuhyun diatas piano sudah bisa disetarakan dengan seorang professional. Tidak ada satupun yang terkejut dengan hal tersebut. Nyatanya kedua orang tua Kyuhyun telah mengajarkan kedua anaknya berbagai alat musik sejak mereka kecil. Terlebih ibu mereka adalah seorang pianist.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang, duduk di ruang musik keluarganya dengan kedua matanya yang menatap Taemin dengan tatapan heran. Sementara itu, pemuda di depannya hanya tersenyum tanpa alasan yang jelas dan memberikan _sheet_ musik yang sebenarnya kepada Kyuhyun setelah ia menarik tangannya kembali.

Kyuhyun tahu jelas bagaimana perasaan Taemin terhadapnya, karena Taemin sendirilah yang mengatakan langsung kepada Kyuhyun satu minggu lalu ketika ia mengantarkan Taemin pulang ke rumahnya.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab apapun saat itu melainkan hanya sebuah kata 'terima kasih'. Dan Taemin hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman. _Seperti biasa_.

Kyuhyun sendiri merasa heran dengan dirinya, meskipun ia telah berkencan dengan beberapa orang sebelum Taemin hadir di dalam hidupnya—Kyuhyun masih belum bisa melihat Taemin sebagai seseorang yang bisa menggantikan Sungmin di dalam hatinya.

Tidak.

Tidak seperti itu.

Melainkan Kyuhyun takut untuk menggantikan posisi Sungmin di dalam hatinya karena ia tahu Taemin punya potensial. Potensial untuk menggantikan Sungmin jika Kyuhyun membiarkannya terjadi begitu saja.

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak mau. Walaupun pikirannya mengatakan kalau perasaannya terhadap Sungmin adalah penantian yang sia-sia. Tapi kenyataannya Kyuhyun masih belum bisa membiarkan perasaan itu pergi meskipun sudah 5 tahun lamanya Kyuhyun tak melihat sosok sang pemuda yang telah merebut hatinya itu sejak ia kecil.

Karena itu, disetiap kali pikiran-pikiran itu muncul dan menarik Kyuhyun kembali tenggelam kedalam lautan perasaannya terhadap Sungmin. Kyuhyun akan selalu mendapati dirinya kembali dan kembali ke ruang musik keluarga mereka. Tidak lagi memandang sebuah spot yang sama—yang seperti biasanya ia lakukan disetiap kali ia datang ke ruangan musik tersebut. Tapi, menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk berlatih piano dan menumpahkan semua perasaanya dengan jemari-jemarinya yang menari di atas tiap-tiap key piano dihadapannya.

Dari sanalah Kyuhyun berhasil menciptakan sebuah lagu, yang mana akan ia tampilkan disebuah acara galang dana yang akan diadakan oleh universitas mereka. Dan dua buah lagu duet yang akan ditampilkan setelahnya.

x

_Sial._

Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati ketika jemarinya tanpa sadar, lagi, bergerak dengan sendirinya seolah mereka tengah menekan-nekan key piano dengan nada yang belum lama ini dipelajarinya. Memang hal itu adalah hal biasa bagi seorang pianist, terlebih jika mereka kian berlatih dan berlatih untuk melemaskan jemari-jemari mereka di atas piano. Namun tentu saja hal tersebut tidak luput membuat Kyuhyun merasa iritasi dengannya.

"Hyung! Oi!"

Kyuhyun segera menoleh kearah sumbernya suara—setelah berhasil menang dari jemari-jemarinya tersebut dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya di atas meja.

Taemin terkekeh melihat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Tidak perlu ditanya lagi kenapa Kyuhyun juga nampak frustrasi dengan tangannya yang mengepal diatas meja. Karena Taemin tahu jelas bagaimana kebiasaan Kyuhyun ketika ia merasa gugup ataupun jauh dari _key-key_ pianonya.

"Kau gugup?"

"Sedikit."

Taemin kembali terkekeh sebelum akhirnya membuka suara kembali, "Baguslah. Karena sebentar lagi adalah giliranmu, hyung."

"Yeah…" Kyuhyun menggumam dan sembari berdiri ia pun merapikan kembali beberapa bagian yang kusut di tuxedonya.

x

Suara tepuk tangan yang menandakan usainya permainan sebelum Kyuhyun membuat dirinya merasa kembali sedikit gugup, namun ketika ia menginjakkan kakinya di atas stage dan dengan piano di hadapannya, rasa gugup itu pun menghilang sedikit demi sedikit.

Ia pun segera duduk diatas kursi setelah mengibas pelan ekor dari tuxedonya ke belakang. Jemarinya sedikit ia renggangkan. Dan saat lampu stage hanya menyala menerangi dirinya, jemari-jemari Kyuhyun pun memulai _tariannya. _

Tidak ada yang harus Kyuhyun khawatirkan ketika kedua tangannya menyentuh _key-key_ piano di bawahnya. Karena di saat itulah, Kyuhyun merasa bahwa ia bisa menaklukkan semua bebannya. Bahkan perasaannya terhadap Sungmin sekaligus.

Denting-denting piano yang menyatu dan terdengar saut-menyaut itu memberikan sebuah alunan musik yang membuat para penonton yang memadati aula terdiam dan membisu. Hanyalah sebuah suara piano dan jemari-jemari yang kian bergerak diatasnya, yang nampak tak risau dengan keheningan tersebut.

Lagu yang Kyuhyun mainkan kini adalah lagu yang ia ciptakan disaat _pikiran-pikiran_ itu kembali menyerangnya pada malam hari. Kyuhyun tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa menghasilkan sebuah lagu, yang bisa diartikan bukanlah _style__-_nya sama sekali. Lagu itu penuh dengan perasaan rumit serta perasaan ingin melindungi seseorang yang sangat dicintainya meskipun hal tersebut melebihi batas limitnya.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu kenapa ia menciptakan lagu tersebut, tapi lagu itu telah membantunya untuk menghadapi perasannya sendiri dan sedikit membuatnya merasa lega.

Dengan satu hentakan di atas piano, Kyuhyun pun menyudahi permainannya. Ia pun berdiri dari kursinya dan menunduk kearah penonton. Suara gemuruh dari penonton dan tepuk tangan seketika memadati aula, diikuti dengan cahaya lampu yang kembali menyinari seluruh stage.

Setelah cukup menunduk ia pun kembali memposisikan dirinya pada posisi semula, dengan wajah menghadap kearah piano dan sebuah cello yang kini berada tak jauh dari depannya.

Kyuhyun berdecak saat pikiran-pikiran itu kembali datang. Ia pun memutuskan untuk berkosentrasi pada suara narator yang kini tengah memperkenalkan judul lagu yang akan dibawakannya bersama dengan teman duetnya nanti.

Seorang pemuda berambut _raven _dan tuxedo dengan warna tak jauh beda dari rambutnya melangkah dan melewati Kyuhyun—menuju ke depan cello dan berbalik menghadap penonton. Membuat sebagian wajahnya tertangkap oleh Kyuhyun.

Kedua mata Kyuhyun melebar, tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. Dan suara tepuk tangan penonton pun kembali terdengar.

Disana, tak jauh dari 5 meter di hadapannya, berdiri seorang pemuda yang selama ini menghantuinya. Pemuda yang selama ini menyita waktu dan pikirannya. Dan pemuda yang selama ini tidak bisa ia lupakan bahkan ia singkirkan dari hatinya sekaligus. Disana, tidak jauh 5 meter dari hadapan Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah penonton.

Selang beberapa detik, Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kembali. _Kenapa?_ ia bertanya dalam hati. Perasaannya seakan berkecamuk di dalam dada. Dan Kyuhyun seakan lupa dengan maksud dan tujuan ia berdiri di atas stage sekarang ini. Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin segera menuntaskan penampilannya dan bergegas meminta penjelasan dari Sungmin.

_Untuk apa? Penjelasan untuk apa? _ia menggeleng pelan sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali duduk di kursinya, tahu kalau Sungmin pun telah bersiap di posisinya.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak dengan kepalanya yang menunduk dan tatapannya terfokus pada piano di bawahnya. Ia bisa merasakan tangannya yang ingin mengepal dan pergi dari tempat itu sekaligus. Namun, ketimbang melakukan hal tersebut, Kyuhyun hanya mengambil nafas panjangnya dan membuangnya lagi sebelum akhirnya membiarkan jemarinya kembali menari di atas piano.

Kyuhyun membiarkan alunan musik mengalun dengan lembutnya sembari menutup kedua matanya tanpa harus merasa cemas jikalau ia mengacaukan permainannya. Kemudian alunan cello Sungmin pun terdengar mengiringi permainannya.

Ia tidak tahu sama sekali jika Sungmin lah yang akan menjadi teman duetnya. Terlebih ketika sang mentor mempercayai Kyuhyun dan teman duetnya akan tampil dengan lancar meskipun mereka tidak berlatih bersama sekalipun. Setelah 5 tahun kedua mata Kyuhyun tak menangkap sosok pemuda tersebut, Kyuhyun pikir, hal itu bukanlah hal yang aneh jika ia merasa sangat terkejut sekarang.

_"Well, hyung. Kalau dia mengacaukan permainanmu maka dia akan berhadapan denganku,"_ ucap Taemin dua hari sebelum hari H. Tapi entah kenapa, Kyuhyun yang nyatanya tidak tahu sama sekali akan teman duetnya saat itu, merasa yakin jika penampilan mereka akan berjalan dengan lancar.

Dan biasanya disetiap kali Kyuhyun menutup mata sembari membiarkan jemarinya terus bergerak di atas piano, tak berapa lama kemudian ia akan membuka kedua matanya kembali—hanya untuk memastikan bahwa Sungmin tidak sedang berada disana ataupun alunan cello yang terdengar di telinganya hanyalah sebuah ilusi semata.

Tapi sosok Sungmin adalah hal pertama yang tertangkap kedua bola matanya kini ketika ia kembali membukanya. Membuat Kyuhyun berharap bahwa hal tersebut bukanlah sebuah mimpi dan sosok Sungmin dihadapannya bukanlah ilusinya.

Kyuhyun berdecak kecil—kembali terfokus dengan permainan pianonya, sadar kalau ia sedikit melakukan kesalahan dengan mengambil note yang berbeda dari apa yang telah dipelajarinya. Seketika pandangannya teralih pada Sungmin kembali, matanya melebar dan terkejut ketika Sungmin menutupi kesalahannya itu dengan gesekan cellonya. Tapi Sungmin sama sekali tak membalas tatapan tersebut, melainkan hanya tersenyum simpul dengan kedua tangannya yang masih sibuk bermain dengan cellonya dan mengiringi suara alunan musik dari piano yang dimainkan oleh Kyuhyun.

Penampilan mereka pun berakhir dengan gesekan lembut dari cello Sungmin dan penonton yang berdiri sembari bertepuk tangan. Suara sorak dan gaduh terdengar menggema di penjuru aula. Sungmin pun berdiri dari kursinya, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya mereka membungkuk ke arah penonton secara bersamaan.

Tepuk tangan penonton yang terdengar, tak kunjung henti bahkan ketika mereka berdua telah sampai di belakang stage.

x

"Hyung, lihat! orang tuamu dan Ahra noona datang!" Taemin meluncur dan meninju pelan lengan Kyuhyun namun tatapan Kyuhyun sama sekali tak tertuju padanya, ataupun merespon ucapannya.

"Ya, Tuhan. Sungmin—"

Kedua mata Taemin lantas mengikuti alur pandang Kyuhyun dan mendapati bahwa pemuda disampingnya itu tengah memandang teman duetnya dalam diam. Sejenak terlintas di pikiran Taemin akan pemuda yang nyatanya memakai model tuxedo tak jauh beda dengan Kyuhyun tersebut. Namun seruan terkejut Ahra yang didengarnya tadi dan fakta bahwa kedua orang tua Kyuhyun tengah memeluk erat pemuda itu, mampu membuat Taemin terdiam membisu dan bertanya-tanya hubungan seperti apa yang dimiliki oleh pemuda tersebut dengan keluarga Kyuhyun.

"Ah, _Crap._"

"Huh?" Taemin segera menoleh kearah Kyuhyun ketika umpatan Kyuhyun terdengar oleh telinganya. Kedua matanya melebar terkejut saat mendapati pemuda disampingnya itu nampak sibuk menutupi wajahnya dengan satu tangannya—wajahnya sedikit memerah. "H-hyung—" ia baru saja akan membuka suaranya kembali tapi hal itu lekas dihentikannya saat ia mendapati sebuah senyuman tipis terukir di bibir Kyuhyun.

Itu adalah pertama kalinya Taemin melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum seperti itu.

x

Kyuhyun mengigit bibir bagian dalamnya dan berusaha menahan untuk tidak menunjukan betapa senangnya ia saat ini dan betapa kencang jantungnya berdetak. Ia sedikit melirik Taemin yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut. _Sangat terkejut_.

_"Aku menyukaimu_."

Kedua mata Kyuhyun melebar saat ingatan akan ungkapan perasaan Taemin terngiang di kepalanya. Dan senyuman Taemin yang terukir tiba-tiba untuknya kini—membuat perasaan tak nyaman datang ke dalam benak Kyuhyun.

Mereka beradu pandang cukup lama sebelum akhirnya Taemin mengalihkan tatapannya dan meminta ijin untuk pergi menemui temannya yang juga seorang partisipan acara. Kyuhyun dapat menangkap sosok Sungmin yang juga nampaknya akan pergi menuju ruang ganti ketika pandangannya mengikuti arah Taemin pergi.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun saat ia mendapati dirinya sendiri tengah menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sungmin—memintanya untuk tidak pergi. _Aneh_, batinnya. Sementara itu kedua matanya masih melebar tak percaya, membalas tatapan Sungmin yang juga tak kalah kejut darinya.

Kyuhyun sangat yakin bahwa ia bermaksud untuk menahan Taemin dan bukan Sungmin, namun Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa tubuhnya berkata lain.

x

"Oh, Kyuhyun? Tumben sekali kau datang."

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Taemin," Kyuhyun membuka suara, pelan. Dan Ryeowook yang mendengar hal tersebut kemudian bergegas memanggil Taemin tanpa pikir panjang.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi dulu. Kau bisa menyusulku kalau kau mau, Taemin-ah! Bye bye."

Kyuhyun menatap sosok Ryeowook yang menghilang dari balik pintu sebelum akhirnya berdiri menghadap Taemin dalam diam. Sementara kedua tangannya, sedikit mengepal di samping tubuhnya.

Melihat akan hal itu Taemin segera mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun dan memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba. Membiarkan Kyuhyun menenggelamkan kepala dibahunya.

Taemin menutup kedua matanya perlahan sembari mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Lagi, untuk yang pertama kalinya, Taemin melihat Kyuhyun begitu rapuh dan berusaha keras menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

Taemin berniat untuk membuka suara, namun niatan itu terhalang ketika Kyuhyun angkat bicara.

"17 tahun dan aku masih mencintainya," suara parau Kyuhyun terdengar lemah ditelinga Taemin, tanpa sadar membuat jemari Taemin menggenggam erat tuxedo yang kini tengah dikenakan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tahu kalau ia tidak seharusnya menceritakan hal seperti itu kepada Taemin. Ini adalah hal pertama baginya karena sejak ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Taemin, Kyuhyun sama sekali enggan bercerita tentang bagaimana perasaannya terhadap Sungmin dan lebih memilih untuk menyimpannya sendiri. Kyuhyun tidak akan heran jika Taemin sendiri nantinya terkejut ketika mendengarnya.

"Orang itu... bukan?"

Kyuhyun mendengar Taemin membuka suara. Kemudian dengan perlahan Kyuhyun pun melepaskan diri dari pelukan Taemin dan memegang kedua bahu Taemin erat.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Kyuhyun seketika. "Bukannya aku tidak suka ketika kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku. Bagaimanapun, aku merasa senang karena kau lah yang mengatakannya padaku," lanjutnya. Sementara Taemin hanya menunduk dalam diam.

"Taemin," Kyuhyun mengambil jeda sebelum kembali berkata, "Aku sangat mencintai Sungmin. Orang itu yang terus-menerus menghantui pikiranku selama 17 tahun. Dan entah bagaimana namanya lah yang terus-menerus terpanggil di dalam hatiku. Misalpun aku membalas perasaanmu, aku... aku rasa... aku tidak bisa. Tidak. Aku hanya tidak ingin. Aku tidak ingin... menghapus Sungmin dari hatiku. Aku tidak ingin membuang perasaanku tentang Sungmin. Aku tidak ingin bersikap egois dengan menerimamu namun hatiku berkata lain. Taemin, aku minta maaf."

Sebuah tinju pelan yang melayang dan mengenai dadanya membuat Kyuhyun sedikit meringis dan bertanya-tanya dengan perlakuan Taemin barusan.

" 17 tahun? Apa kau idiot, hyung?" tanya Taemin tiba-tiba. Tatapan Taemin menatap tajam kearah orbs hitam milik Kyuhyun. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku, kau idiot! Kau pikir untuk apa gunanya seorang teman? Dan kenapa kau masih disini, Ya, Tuhan!" tambahnya lagi sembari mendorong Kyuhyun menuju pintu keluar.

"Tapi—Sungmin—"

"Kau bodoh, hyung! kau bisa datang dan menjelaskan padaku kapan saja. Tapi orang itu, Sungmin-sshi, dia perlu tahu perasaanmu, hyung! Kau tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan keduamu, bukan?"

_"Bukankah dia temanmu? Aku rasa, saat ini bukan aku yang harus kau tahan, Kyuhyun."_

Kyuhyun membeku mendengar perkataan Taemin. Ditambah lagi dengan sekelebat kata-kata Sungmin beberapa menit lalu yang tiba-tiba saja muncul diingatannya. _Tidak._ _Saat ini, orang yang ingin sekali ku tahan_—

_"Aku harap aku bisa mengiringi permainanmu lagi lain waktu."_

—_adalah kau._

_Lee Sungmin_.

Kyuhyun memperlaju kecepatan larinya, kepalanya terus menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri di tiap-tiap ruangan yang ia lewati—terus mencari keberadaan Sungmin, beruntung bagi Kyuhyun karena Sungmin sempat berpamitan dengan kedua orang tuanya sehingga kedua orang tua Kyuhyun memberitahu Kyuhyun kemana arahnya Sungmin pergi dan mempermudah Kyuhyun dalam pencariannya.

Nafas Kyuhyun terasa berat namun sosok Sungmin belum juga berhasil ditemukanya, sementara dirinya kini telah berada di luar gedung.

Kyuhyun baru saja ingin menyerah tapi kedua orbsnya seketika menangkap sosok pemuda yang tengah dicarinya.

"Sial,"ia mengumpat saat tahu Sungmin telah naik ke dalam taksi.

"Lee Sungmin!" Kyuhyun berseru dan terkejut sekaligus ketika ia menyadari hal tersebut. Tapi taksi yang ditumpangi Sungmin kembali melaju, membuat Kyuhyun bergegas menuruni anak tangga dan mengejar taksi tersebut.

"Lee Sungmin!" ia berseru lagi. Dan lagi. Tidak peduli jika orang-orang yang dilewatinya menoleh kearahnya. Tidak peduli meski angin yang menerpanya ketika berlari merusak penampilannya.

Nafas Kyuhyun semakin dan semakin terasa berat dan kaki Kyuhyun mulai merasakan letihnya. Namun taksi yang ditumpangi Sungmin tak juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda berhenti.

Kyuhyun pun berhenti berlari menatap taksi yang ditumpangi Sungmin itu dalam diam. Disana, dan dalam detik itu juga, Kyuhyun tahu kalau kesempatan kedua yang dimilikinya kembali terbuang dengan sia-sia.

"Arrggh!" Kyuhyun mengerang frustrasi dan meremas kesal rambutnya. Sementara kepalanya tertunduk dan pandangannya sedikit mengabur meskipun kini tengah terfokus pada kedua kakinya. "Kenapa... kenapa..." ucapnya lirih entah pada siapa.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya kembali. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika kedua orbsnya menangkap sosok Sungmin yang kini tengah berdiri disamping taksi yang baru saja di tumpanginya—memandang kearahnya dengan tatapan yang tak kalah terkejut darinya.

_Tatapan itu_—

_Ha._ Kyuhyun tertawa singkat.

—_adalah tatapan yang sama_, _yang ia lihat dari Sungmin ketika mereka bertemu pandang untuk yang pertama kalinya._

Namun, tiba-tiba saja tubuh Kyuhyun kehilangan keseimbangannya, membuat satu lututnya bertumpu pada aspal dibawahnya—menahan tubuhnya sekaligus agar tidak terjatuh.

"Kyuhyun!"

To Be Continued

**a/n :** haha...

**Beethoven: Moonlight Sonata arranged for String Quartet **(lagu yang di dengarkan Kyuhyun sewaktu di pantai dan di kamar), **Kuusou Mesorogiwi - Mirai Nikki OP 1 **by **Animenz **(lagu ciptaan Kyuhyun), **Joe Hisaishi Cello Cover (One Summer's Day from Spirited Away & Memory from Departures) **(Lagu duet)

and thanks to** "Unravel" (Full) Tokyo Ghoul OP Orchestral Cover **(lagu yang saya dengerin sewaktu Kyuhyun ngejar Sungmin haha)dansemuanya bisa dicari di YT

see ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Jemari-jemarinya menyibak lembut tirai di depannya dan seketika membuat pemandangan di balik jendela tertangkap oleh kedua bola matanya.

_"Kyuhyun!"_

Sungmin terlonjak kaget, tanpa sadar mengambil langkah mundur dari jendela di depannya saat sebuah memori masa lalu menghantam ingatannya tiba-tiba.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya, membuatnya bertemu dengan sesosok pemuda yang kini tengah berbaring di atas kasur. _Kyuhyun._

Meski jarak antara Kyuhyun dan dirinya yang kini tengah berdiri di dekat jendela tidak bisa dibilang dekat, namun samar-samar Sungmin bisa menangkap pergerakan di dada Kyuhyun yang menandakan kalau pemuda itu masih bernafas.

_Aneh_, batin Sungmin. Tapi hal seperti itu, entah kenapa bisa membuatnya lega dan bersyukur karena tidak ada yang serius, yang menimpa Kyuhyun.

Tepat satu setengah jam lalu, Sungmin dikejutkan dengan perkataan sang supir taksi yang sempat ia tumpangi seusai pertunjukkan galang dana tadi. _Seseorang_ _nampaknya ingin mencoba menghentikan taksinya_, begitulah yang Sungmin tangkap dari sang supir. Dan hal tersebut membuat Sungmin melebarkan kedua matanya. Karena sosok Kyuhyun lah, yang tertangkap oleh indera penglihatannya saat ia memutuskan untuk menengok melalui kaca belakang taksi.

Namun sayangnya, sebelum sempat Sungmin bertanya kepada Kyuhyun, hal pertama yang menyambut Sungmin ketika ia keluar dari taksi adalah tubuh Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja merosot jatuh ke bawah. Dan seketika membuat Sungmin merasa panik dan meneriakkan nama pemuda tersebut tanpa sadar.

_"Dia hanya terkena demam dan butuh istirahat."_

Sungmin ingat betul kata-kata sang dokter yang sempat memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun tadi, sebelum akhirnya dokter tersebut diantar oleh Ahra keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun dan meninggalkannya seorang diri di dalam kamar pemuda yang selama tujuh belas tahun terakhir ini tak berani di dekatinya.

Sungmin menutup matanya sekilas, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali menuju jendela di sampingnya. Sinar senja yang masuk melalui jendela pun menerangi lantai kamar Kyuhyun dan ikut menghangatkan suasana dalam kamar tersebut.

_Tujuh belas tahun_, ucap Sungmin dalam hati. Dan Sungmin masih merasa kalau ia harus menanyakan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun. Suatu hal yang terus-menerus menjadi beban di hatinya selama tujuh belas tahun terakhir.

Bunyi 'kriek' pintu kamar yang terbuka membuat Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya secara otomatis. Ia mendapati seorang pemuda paruh baya menyambut kedua matanya dan membungkuk di hadapannya.

Sungmin ingat pemuda itu.

Dia adalah pemuda sama yang menyambut Kyuhyun di backstage tadi. Dan Sungmin merasa yakin dengan dugaannya sendiri.

"Apa aku mengganggu?"

Sungmin sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar kata-kata pemuda di depannya, lalu ia pun menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum kearah pemuda tersebut. "Uhm. Tidak. Tapi Kyuhyun masih beristirahat. Jadi aku takut kalau aku tidak bisa membantumu untuk membangunkannya."

Sungmin bisa melihat sinar yang menyelimuti kedua mata pemuda di hadapannya tersebut ketika ia selesai berbicara.

"Ah, itu tidak apa-apa," pemuda itu menjawab. "Aku Taemin," lanjutnya sembari berjalan mendekat dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Sungmin menjabat tangan Taemin, "Sungmin," balasnya.

"Aku kesini hanya untuk menjenguknya," Taemin membuka suara kembali dan membuat Sungmin memfokuskan tatapannya kepada pemuda tersebut. "Tapi aku rasa aku tidak perlu khawatir karena ada kau disini."

Sungmin tertegun ketika melihat Taemin menyengir kearahnya. Meski ia tidak mengerti sepenuhnya perkataan Taemin, namun hal tersebut tak menghentikan Sungmin untuk membalas cengiran tersebut dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Ah! Maafkan aku, tapi aku harus segera pergi," seru Taemin pelan dan berusaha setidak mungkin untuk tidak membangunkan Kyuhyun. Ia pun kembali berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

"Kau yakin kau tidak ingin menunggu sampai Kyuhyun terbangun?"

Taemin menoleh kembali ke belakang dan tersenyum, "Tidak perlu, Sungmin-sshi. Tapi tolong bilang padanya kalau aku akan selalu mendukungnya dan menyetujui perasaannya."

Sungmin terdiam sejenak namun mengangguk pelan setelahnya.

Pandangan Sungmin kembali tertuju pada sosok Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur dengan pulasnya. Bunyi pintu kamar tertutup yang terdengar di telinganya membuat Sungmin yakin bahwa Taemin telah pergi meninggalkannya, lagi, seorang diri.

_Menyetujui perasaannya._

Tanpa sadar Sungmin mengingat kembali pesan singkat Taemin yang baru saja diberikannya itu. _Menyutujui perasaanya._ Lagi dan lagi, kata-kata itu kini bermain di pikirannya dan Sungmin tidak bisa untuk tidak merasa penasaran dengan makna dari kata tersebut.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menyadarkan dirinya sekaligus.

_Mungkin segelas air akan membantuku kembali segar_, Sungmin membatin. Dan sebelum keluar sepenuhnya ia dari ruangan Kyuhyun, Sungmin masih menyempatkan dirinya untuk melihat Kyuhyun yang juga nampaknya masih tertidur pulas di atas kasur.

.

.

.

"Oh, hi."

Sungmin tersenyum hangat ketika Ahra menyapa dirinya di dapur. Kedua tatapannya bergerak ke sekitarnya, ber-hum pelan menyadari bahwa tidak ada perubahan yang mencolok sekalipun sejak terakhir kali ia berada di tempat itu.

Tentu Sungmin tahu akan hal itu, akan tata letak dan bahkan detail demi detail ruangan di dalam rumah keluarga Cho. Ia berterima kasih pada Ahra yang dulunya sering mengajaknya berkeliling rumah, meskipun ada beberapa tempat yang tidak dapat dilihatnya sekaligus, Sungmin tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut karena ia tahu bagaimana orang-orang menjaga tempat pribadi mereka.

"Tidak duduk?"

Pandangan Sungmin bertemu kembali dengan Ahra, membuatnya mengukir sebuah senyuman lagi.

Sungmin menarik sebuah kursi dari meja makan di depannya dan mendudukkan dirinya disana. Kedua bola matanya sedikit menangkap bayangan dari es-es batu di dalam gelas yang kini berada di depannya, disuguhkan oleh Ahra. Sebelum akhirnya es-es itu bercampur menjadi satu dengan cairan berwarna oranye segar ketika Ahra menuangkan jus jeruk ke dalamnya.

"Thanks," Sungmin sedikit menyengir kepada sahabat lamanya.

Ahra membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman sebelum meletakkan teko yang ia pegang di atas meja dan mendudukkan dirinya di depan Sungmin.

"Kau tahu, Sungmin. Kepergianmu nampaknya sangat berpengaruh kepada adikku."

Sungmin nyaris tersedak, beruntung baginya karena ia telah menelan jus jeruk yang baru saja diminumnya.

"Ahra, kau tidak berubah," Sungmin menyeka mulutnya dengan lap yang berada tepat di sampingnya. "Tidak pernah berhenti membuatku terkejut."

Ahra tertawa pelan. Dan Sungmin berdecak sedikit kesal.

"Kalau aku tidak tahu bahwa orang yang kau maksud itu adalah orang yang selama ini selalu menghindariku, dengan alasan yang bahkan sama sekali tidak aku ketahui, mungkin aku akan sedikit percaya padamu."

Sungmin bisa melihat bagaimana Ahra yang menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum mendengar ucapannya barusan. Sebelum akhirnya, gadis di depannya tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah decakan, membuat Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan kembali jeruknya.

"Percaya padaku, Sungmin."

Sungmin menautkan satu alisnya ketika Ahra kembali membuka suara.

Gadis itu menyengir kali ini. Menyambut Sungmin kembali, lagi, setelah Sungmin meletakkan gelas yang di genggamnya ke atas meja.

"Kyuhyun, dia tidak membencimu seperti apa yang kau pikirkan."

"Dia tidak?" Sungmin membalas, terkejut. Namun juga ragu untuk mempercayai Ahra.

Sungmin tidak bodoh. Sejak ia pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam rumah keluarga Cho, Sungmin tahu dengan sangat jelas bagaimana sikap Kyuhyun kepadanya.

Meskipun Kyuhyun sendiri tidak pernah melakukan apapun yang dapat melukai Sungmin, namun dengan cara Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya di setiap kali mereka nyaris bertatapan dan di setiap kali Kyuhyun menghindar darinya, cukup mampu membuat Sungmin menarik kesimpulan bahwa salah satu keluarga Cho tidaklah menyukai kehadirannya.

"Jangan bilang kau pergi karena kau berpikir bahwa ia benar-benar membencimu, hm?"

Sungmin menatap Ahra dalam diam. "Kau benar," ucapnya kemudian.

"Oh, Tuhan. Kau benar-benar idiot," balas Ahra masih dengan santainya. Ia bergerak mengambil segelas air untuknya sendiri. "Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu, Sungmin. Meski nyatanya kau yang membuat Kyuhyun seperti sekarang ini. Dan meski nyatanya kau juga yang membuat Kyuhyun terkena demam dan juga—"

"Kau yakin kau tidak menyalahkanku?" Sungmin memotong dan tertawa mendengar ucapan sang sahabat lama.

"Hmm... " Ahra meneguk segelas air yang tengah di pegangnya. "Apa adikku berkata sesuatu padamu yang membuatmu ingin pergi dari rumah ini?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Jangan balik bertanya! Aku tahu kau berhenti datang ke rumah kami setelah aku menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk mengantarkan makanan untukmu."

Sungmin berdiam sejenak. Dan kemudian menghela nafas pelan. Ia tahu kalau ia tidak bisa selamanya menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Cho Ahra, sahabat lamanya itu. Karena itu, setelah kiranya posisi duduknya terasa sedikit nyaman, Sungmin pun balik bertanya, "Apa aku pernah memberitahumu...kalau aku menyukai Kyuhyun?"

Ahra tersedak sebelum mengarahkan tatapan terkejutnya pada Sungmin.

.

.

.

_Akhirnya_, Sungmin membatin. Dengan bibirnya yang tergigit itu, Sungmin tahu kalau ia tidak akan bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Dia akan mengakhiri semuanya. Dia tidak akan lari, maupun menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sudah lama disimpannya tersebut, lagi.

Selama ini Sungmin tahu bahwa dirinya tersiksa karena ulahnya sendiri. Karena ketimbang menghadapi Kyuhyun secara langsung, ia justru memilih untuk lari—takut jika pikirannya yang terus-menerus berkata bahwa Kyuhyun tidak menyukai keberadaannya adalah kenyataan. Sungmin, hanya tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata itu langsung dari mulut Kyuhyun. Ia tidak ingin hatinya tersakiti oleh orang yang dicintainya, ia tidak ingin membenci Kyuhyun. Karena itu ia memilih untuk membenci dirinya sendiri. Ia memilih untuk menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan cara menjauh.

Setelah lima tahun, memutuskan untuk menjauhi dan menghindar dari perasaannya, Sungmin yakin kalau ia sudah sangat melewati batas limitnya. Dengan keberaniannya yang ada, ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea dan berniat mengakhiri semuanya.

Tapi, ternyata itu tidak semudah yang dibayangkannya.

Terlebih ketika hal yang pertama ditangkap oleh kedua mata Sungmin saat ia membuka kembali pintu kamar Kyuhyun...

...adalah pemilik kamar itu sendiri yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

Sungmin bisa merasakan, bagaimana tangannya yang memegang knop pintu sedikit bergetar. Namun, setelah ia meyakini dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama, Sungmin pun mengambil nafas pelan dan berjalan menuju kursi—tepat di samping tempat tidur Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya mendudukkan dirinya disana.

Sungmin masih bisa merasakan tatapan Kyuhyun yang nampak mengamati tiap gerak-geriknya dalam diam. Dan Sungmin tidak dapat berbohong, jika hal tersebut membuatnya sedikit merasa gugup.

"Kau, tidak keberatan kalau aku—" ucapan Sungmin terpotong saat Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala. Tanpa pikir panjang, tangan Sungmin pun bergerak menyentuh dahi Kyuhyun dengan punggung tangannya.

Sungmin bisa merasakan tangannya masih sedikit bergetar, tapi ia sudah bertekad kalau ia tidak akan mundur lagi dan akan segera menyelesaikan semuanya. Karena itu, hal pertama yang harus dipastikannya adalah kesehatan Kyuhyun. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa mengatakan maksud tujuannya kalau kondisi Kyuhyun masih sangat lemah.

Tubuh Sungmin membeku seketika, saat Kyuhyun meraih tangannya dan menjauhkannya dari dahinya sendiri.

"Kau...baik-baik saja?" ada keraguan di nada bicara Kyuhyun. Suaranya pun terdengar pelan, tapi Sungmin masih bisa menangkapnya dengan jelas. "Tanganmu...bergetar."

Sungmin ganti menatap Kyuhyun, terkejut. Ia ingin sekali merutuki dirinya karena ia tidak sempat berpikir kalau Kyuhyun juga akan merasakannya.

"Mungkin...aku hanya sedikit lelah," bohong Sungmin. Tentu, tentu saja ia harus berbohong. Bagaimana bisa ia mengakui kalau pemuda di depannya lah yang membuat tangannya bergetar dan juga menjadi alasan utama kenapa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya saat ini.

Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan khawatir. Sementara Sungmin perlahan menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kyuhyun—tidak ingin membuat jantungnya keluar dari rongga tubuhnya nanti.

"Um, oh, seseorang bernama Taemin tadi kesini," Sungmin memecah keheningan.

"Benarkah?" Kedua mata Kyuhyun melebar.

Melihat hal itu, dada Sungmin terasa sesak. Tapi dengan cepat, ia pun mengenyahkan pemikiran negatifnya yang muncul dengan tiba tiba.

"Kalian terlihat sangat akrab," ucap Sungmin lagi. Ia sedikit mengambil jeda sebelum berkata kembali. "Dan...dia bilang dia menyetujui perasaanmu."

Sungmin bisa melihat seulas senyuman terukir di bibir Kyuhyun meski pandangan pemuda itu kini terfokus pada selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Dan lagi, dadanya terasa semakin sesak saat Kyuhyun membalas ucapannya.

"Yeah, aku beruntung bisa memilikinya."

_Sudah jelas semuanya_, Sungmin membatin.

Mengabaikan teriakan hatinya, Sungmin pun kembali membuka suara, "Meskipun begitu, aku harap kau cepat sembuh. Karena ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan," ucapnya mantap setelah berhasil menyingkirkan rasa gugupnya.

Ia harus mengakhirinya dengan cepat.

"Kau... bisa mengatakannya sekarang...kalau kau mau," tawar Kyuhyun seketika.

Ok, mungkin tidak secepat itu.

"Mungkin tidak sekarang," Sungmin tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun, yang mana lenyap begitu saja ketika Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan dan menolak untuk membalasnya. "A-akan lebih baik jika aku menunggu sampai kau sehat," lanjutnya setengah gugup.

"Pergi."

Satu kata yang terlontar dari bibir Kyuhyun membuat sekujur tubuh Sungmin terasa membeku kembali.

Tujuh belas tahun. Tujuh belas tahun ia menghindar dari rasa takutnya, rasa takutnya akan pemikirannya sendiri yang berkata bahwa Kyuhyun memang membencinya dan tidak menginginkan kehadirannya. Lima tahun, lima tahun ia melarikan diri dan berusaha menyiapkan mentalnya sebelum bertemu dengan Kyuhyun kembali.

Tentu ia sudah menanamkan kemungkinan tersebut jauh di dalam otaknya. Ia sudah menyiapkan diri jikalau Kyuhyun benar benar nengatakan benci atau menyuruhnya pergi. Tapi semua itu, masih belum bisa menahan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya saat Kyuhyun mengatakannya secara langsung, tepat di hadapan wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau masih disini? Aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk pergi," Kyuhyun kembali membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur dan menarik selimut sampai menutupi dadanya. Pandangannya menolak untuk bertemu dengan Sungmin.

"Kau membenciku, bukan?" tanya Sungmin tanpa pikir panjang, mengabaikan pertanyaan Kyuhyun sebelumnya.

Sementara Kyuhyun hanya terdiam, tak menjawab sedikitpun dan membuat Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sedikit kesal.

Sudah cukup, sudah cukup bagi Sungmin membiarkan pikirannya sendiri bermain-main dengan perasaannya. Sudah cukup bagi Sungmin menahan dirinya untuk tidak mempercayai pikirannya kalau nyatanya pikirannya lah yang benar.

Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak menginginkan kehadirannya.

"Tentu, Kyuhyun," lagi, Sungmin membuka suara, "Aku akan pergi dan menghilang dari hidupmu setelah aku selesai—"

Kata-kata Sungmin tak sempat terselesaikan karena entah bagaimana tubuhnya kini berada di bawah Kyuhyun, dengan kedua tangannya yang terkunci di samping kepalanya.

Ia bisa merasakan nafas hangat Kyuhyun, yang juga terasa berat, beradu dengan nafasnya sendiri. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya yang kembali berdetak dengan sangat keras, seakan siap keluar dari rongga tubuhnya. Ia bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah, jelas sekali menggambarkan kalau demam kyuhyun belum turun. Dan ia, bisa melihat kedua mata kyuhyun yang menatapnya lekat, membuat dirinya seakan terhanyut oleh gelapnya pupil mata pemuda diatasnya.

"Pergi," Kyuhyun mengulang ucapannya, suaranya sedikit serak dan terdengar lebih berat dari sebelumnya, "Jangan dekati aku sampai aku sembuh. Aku tidak ingin kau tertular."

Dan dengan itu, keraguan Sungmin pun lenyap.

_"Percaya padaku, Sungmin."_

_._

_._

_._

Sungmin terbaring di kasurnya dengan satu tangannya yang ia angkat ke udara—masih memegang _bow_ cellonya. Ingatan Sungmin kembali memutar kejadian dua hari lalu, tepat setelah tatapannya menangkap pergelangan tangannya sendiri.

_Heh._

Sungmin ber-sigh pelan, satu tangannya yang tadi ia angkat ke udara kini berpindah menutupi matanya. Sungmin tidak yakin jika apa yang terjadi dua hari lalu padanya dan Kyuhyun bukanlah sebuah mimpi.

Bunyi dering ponsel yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat ia berbaring kini, agaknya membuat Sungmin sedikit terlonjak kaget dan tersadar dari lamunannya. Setelah sempat ia berpikir, Sungmin pun memutuskan untuk turun dari kasurnya—_bow_ cellonya ia letakkan diatas ranjang empuk itu sebelum bergegas meraih ponselnya sendiri.

"Hello?" Sungmin menyapa setelah tahu kalau nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya adalah Ahra.

Namun sayangnya, bukan suara Ahra lah yang menyambutnya balik—tapi Kyuhyun.

"Um- hello..."

Sungmin menarik nafas dan berusaha mengatur degub jantungnya. "Oh, Kyuhyun?"

"Aku..." pemuda di sebarang telephone itu sedikit mengambil jeda. "Aku hanya berpikir apa kau... ada waktu sore ini?"

"Tidak ada," Sungmin menjawab tanpa pikir panjang namun segera merutukinya, "Ah, tunggu sebentar... um- aku rasa... yeah aku rasa tidak ada," balasnya lagi sembari mengingat-ngingat jadwalnya hari ini.

Walaupun nyatanya ia sempat berencana untuk menyelesaikan sheet musiknya sore itu, tapi nampaknya hal tersebut bisa menunggu. Dan lagipula, ia harus segera berbicara dengan Kyuhyun dan mengakhiri semuanya.

_Mengakhiri semuanya_, Sungmin tertawa dalam hati. Ia hanya ingin melegakan perasaannya, tapi entah kenapa pikirannya belakangan ini terlalu melebih-lebihkan. Rasanya, ada keinginan sendiri di dalam diri Sungmin untuk membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat.

.

.

.

_"Jam 4_, _di taman."_

Sungmin mengela nafas untuk yang kesekian kali. Setelah Kyuhyun memberitahukan dimana dan kapan mereka harus bertemu, Sungmin sama sekali tidak membuang waktunya dan langsung bergegas menuju ke tempat yang Kyuhyun maksud. Beruntung bagi Sungmin, karena area menuju taman yang dimaksud Kyuhyun tidaklah jauh berbeda dengan apa yang diingatnya tujuh belas tahun yang lalu—disetiap kali ia mengambil jalan pintas untuk ke rumah keluarga Cho.

Sungmin kembali dan kembali melirik jam tangan yang ia pakai. Ia merasa deguban jantungnya semakin cepat, disetiap kali ia mendapati kalau jarum panjang di jamnya masih jauh dari yang ia harapkan.

"Ugh," Sungmin menggerutu, kepalanya ia tundukkan hingga menyetuh kedua pahanya. Sementara kedua tangannya kini nampak sedikit mengacak rambutnya, kesal. "Seharusnya aku tidak kembali ke Korea dan tetap menjadi pengecut ketimbang merasa gugup seperti ini."

"Tapi, aku merasa beruntung karena kau telah kembali."

Spontan, Sungmin membenarkan posisi duduknya dan membuat tatapannya bertemu dengan pupil hitam milik Kyuhyun yang kini berdiri di depannya. Kyuhyun menenggelamkan sebagian wajahnya pada syal yang ia pakai, kedua tangannya menggenggam dua kaleng coffee. Jelas sekali, suara yang baru saja di dengar Sungmin tadi, tidak lain tidak bukan merupakan milik Kyuhyun.

"Apa... aku terlambat?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada pelan yang nyaris saja tak dapat terdengar oleh Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali hanya untuk memastikan kalau sosok Kyuhyun benar-benar berada di depannya kini. Dan setelah ia yakin kalau itu bukan mimpi atau halusinasi, Sungmin pun menggeleng—merasa kikuk seketika karena tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana.

Angin senja kala itu terasa ramah di kulit. Dedaunan pohon pun nampak bergerak mengikuti arah kemana _mereka_ pergi. Dan jantung Sungmin, masih berdetak dengan cepat seperti mengisyaratkan kalau rasa gugup yang ia miliki tak akan mempunyai akhir.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sungmin seusai memberikan sekaleng coffee yang ia pegang tadi pada pemuda yang telah menunggunya tersebut.

"Apa kau telah menunggu lama?" Kyuhyun kembali membuka suara.

Sungmin meggeleng pelan sebelum pada akhirnya memfokuskan tatapannya kembali pada anak-anak kecil yang berlari-lari dengan riang tak jauh dari pandangannya. Ia sedikit tersenyum.

"Tidak juga," ucap Sungmin melengkapi respon yang ia berikan sebelumnya. Jemarinya secara random bermain dengan sekaleng coffee yang kini berada di genggamannya, sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk membukanya.

Suara 'hm' pelan Kyuhyun masih bisa terdengar oleh Sungmin, merespon ucapannya.

"Waktu itu..." Kyuhyun sedikit mengambil jeda, "Karena demam yang aku alami, aku jadi sedikit kehilangan kendali. Aku...minta maaf," lanjutnya.

Sungmin menoleh seketika karena kata-kata Kyuhyun nyaris teredam oleh syal yang ia kenakan. Dan tatapannya melebar saat pemuda di sampingnya itu kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak membencimu."

"Kyuhyun—"

"Banyak sekali yang ingin aku ucapkan dan banyak sekali hal-hal yang ingin aku lakukan," Kyuhyun memotong perkataan Sungmin, membuat Sungmin tahu bahwa Kyuhyun belum selesai dan menginginkan dirinya untuk mendengar semuanya terlebih dahulu. Mungkin setelah ini, Sungmin mempunyai kesempatan untuk menceritakan pada Kyuhyun tentang apa yang sampai kini membebani pikirannya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan kembali berkata, "Tapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Pertama, aku tidak tahu kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja pergi dan tak pernah kembali berkunjung ke rumah kami. Dan fakta bahwa kau pergi setelah kita...bertemu pandang, cukup membuatku berpikir kalau kau mungkin membenciku."

Tangan Sungmin bergerak menggenggam satu tangan milik Kyuhyun secara tiba-tiba, "Tidak mungkin," tukasnya.

Kyuhyun yang sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan Sungmin pun spontan menoleh dan membalas tatapan pemuda di sampingnya tersebut. Kedua mata Kyuhyun sedikit melebar.

"Selama tujuh belas tahun aku berpikir kalau kau lah yang mungkin membenci kehadiranku. Kau ada disana di setiap kali aku berkunjung ke rumahmu tapi kau...terlihat tidak menyukai keberadaanku," jelas Sungmin, jemarinya kini sedikit mengeratkan genggamannya, "Selama tujuh belas tahun itu juga, pikiranku dipenuhi oleh seseorang yang sama sekali tidak ku kenal. Dan bahkan hingga saat ini."

"K-kau..."

Kedua mata Sungmin kini ikut melebar menyadari ucapannya yang baru saja terlontar tadi. Sementara tangannya yang tadi sempat menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun pun ia tarik kembali dengan buru-buru. "Oh, God." ucapnya pelan.

"Sungmin—"

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk—"

"Kau—"

"Tunggu. Jangan salah paham, aku hanya ingin melegakan pikiranku jadi aku—"

Sungmin terdiam seketika saat Kyuhyun memegang kedua pundaknya. Tatapannya kembali terfokus pada pupil hitam milik pemuda di depannya.

"Katakan padaku kenapa kau pergi tiba-tiba. Apa karena kau berpikir kalau aku membencimu?"

Sungmin tidak merespon apapun, tapi ia tahu kalau Kyuhyun bisa menangkap jawabannya karena detik berikutnya Kyuhyun menggeram kesal.

"Ya, Tuhan..." Kyuhyun duduk menyamping kembali dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk dan kedua tangannya yang bertumpu pada belakang lehernya.

"K-kyuhyun..."

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat kau pergi begitu saja?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan. "Rasanya seperti aku kehilangan alasan untuk terus melangkah, Sungmin," Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin membalas tatapan Kyuhyun dengan rasa tak percaya.

"A-aku tidak tahu kalau kau—"

"Semua perhatianku hanya tertuju pada seorang anak laki-laki yang kerap kali datang ke ruang musik kami. Dan anak laki-laki itu, kau, adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengisi pikiranku selama tujuh belas tahun ini."


	4. Chapter 4

Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak mengusap kedua matanya sembari menguap. Ia baru saja akan melanjutkan istirahatnya—setelah tahu jam yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya itu menunjukkan pukul 08.30 pagi. Namun, niatnya lenyap seketika saat sebuah alunan cello menggema di udara.

Kedua mata Kyuhyun terbuka lebar, nyaris tak ada lagi rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya. Kemudian ia pun mengubah posisinya menjadi posisi duduk. Dan setelah yakin kalau apa yang didengarnya bukanlah sebuah mimpi, Kyuhyun pun bergegas keluar dari kamarnya dan berlari menuruni tangga menuju ke ruangan musik keluarga mereka.

Tapi, sayangnya, senyuman yang sempat terukir kecil di wajah Kyuhyun memudar setelah kedua matanya tak menangkap satu sosok pun di ruangan musik keluarganya. Hanya sebuah piringan hitam yang terputar di atas _gramophone._

Dengan perasaan kecewa, Kyuhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur berniat untuk menyalahkan sang kakak yang telah mengelabuinya pagi-pagi. Ya, Kyuhyun yakin Ahra lah yang telah memutar piringan hitam itu.

"Noona, aku mohon jangan putar piringan hitam—" napas Kyuhyun tercekat seketika, tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya saat kedua bola matanya menangkap sosok Sungmin yang kini juga tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Hi," Sungmin, di sisi lain, hanya bisa menyapa singkat sebelum akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya kembali dan sibuk dengan roti bakar ditangannya. Kepalanya agak sedikit menunduk.

"Yah, cepat kembali ke kamarmu dan pakai sesuatu untuk menutupi tubuh cekingmu itu, Kyuhyun."

Tatapan Kyuhyun beralih ke sang kakak, kemudian dengan cepat melihat pada kondisinya sendiri. Dan dengan persekian detik, Kyuhyun pun kembali berlari menuju kamarnya. Entah bagaimana ia tak sadar kalau dirinya hanya memakai celana jeans panjang pagi itu.

"Sial," Kyuhyun mengumpat, tapi satu tanggannya justru bergerak menutupi seperempat wajahnya. Ia dapat merasakan wajahnya sedikit menghangat, mengingat tatapannya baru saja bertemu dengan Sungmin dalam kondisi yang tidak tepat.

.

.

.

Alunan _Air On The G-String_ yang terus mengalun dan menggema ke seluruh ruangan menarik Sungmin untuk melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan musik yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum memutar knop pintu di depannya.

Angin yang berhasil masuk melalui jendela dan menerbangkan tirai putih transparant, kini juga ikut menyapa wajah Sungmin setelah dirinya berhasil membuka pintu ruangan musik tersebut.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis dan sekilas memejamkan kedua matanya.

_Masih sama_, batinnya.

Ruangan musik yang kini disinggahinya masih mempunyai aroma khas yang sama seperti di hari terakhir kali Sungmin datang ke tempat itu. Entah karena keluarga Cho yang memang masih menyukai dan memakai pengharum ruangan yang sama, entah itu karena aroma kayu-kayu mahogani dari beberapa alat musik yang terpampang di lemari atau melapisi dinding yang mengitari ruangan tersebut.

Apapun itu, ada sekelebat perasaan senang tersendiri di dalam benak Sungmin mengetahui bahwa ruangan tersebut tidak berubah sedikitpun.

Kedua kaki Sungmin bergerak mendekati jendela, tak ada niatan sekalipun untuk menghentikan alunan musik yang mengalun lembut dari _gramophone_ yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri kini.

Sungmin membiarkan angin yang menorobos masuk kembali menyapa wajahnya, lagi. Dan disanalah ia bisa mengingat kembali sekelibat memori itu.

Memori yang sampai saat ini tak dapat ia lupakan.

_Sungmin tahu tatapan itu, karena hal itu adalah hal yang pertama kali ia dapati saat ia memasuki rumah kediaman Cho untuk yang pertama kalinya. _

_Di umurnya yang menginjak 9 tahun, Sungmin sama sekali tidak menyukai bagaimana sibuknya kedua orang tuanya yang tak pernah menyempatkan diri untuk menemaninya di rumah sedikitpun. Sungmin merasa bosan karena di usianya yang masih tergolong sangat muda, ia tidak dapat bersenang-senang dan bermain seperti teman-temannya yang lain. _

_Karena itulah ketika kedua orang tua Ahra datang ke rumahnya dan menawarkan padanya untuk main ke kediaman keluarga mereka, Sungmin pun menganggup mantap. Terlebih ketika ia tahu bahwa mereka ingin sekali mengajarkan Sungmin untuk mengenal cello lebih dalam lagi. _

_Sungmin juga merasa bersemangat setelah tahu kalau Ahra mempunyai seorang adik laki-laki karena menurutnya, dia pasti akan berteman baik dengan anak itu. Namun, Sungmin merasa kalau hal tersebut hanyalah delusinya semata. _

_Sebab saat ia pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di keluarga Cho, tatapan anak itu dan bagaimana anak itu berlari naik ke atas tangga setelah melihatnya, adalah satu-satunya hal paling tak berkesan di dalam hidupnya. _

_Aku rasa..._

_...dia tidak menyukai kehadiranku. _

_._

_._

_._

_Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika Ahra meninggalkannya ke dapur. Ia menghembuskan napasnya berulang kali, membuat sebagian rambut yang menutupi dahinya bergerak naik keatas dan turun kembali secara berterus-terusan. _

_Tangan kecilnya yang sempat memegang cello, kini bergerak meletakkan alat musik itu dan menyandarkannya di kaki sofa. _

_Angin yang berhembus melalui jendela membuat tirai yang menutupinya terbang dengan lembutnya. Sinar mentari yang terlihat tembus melalui tirai transparant tersebut pun memberi penerangan tersendiri ke dalam ruangan yang ia singgahi. _

_Karena rasa bosan yang menyerangnya, Sungmin pun memutuskan untuk pergi mendekat ke arah jendela tersebut. Ia hendak menyingkap tirai di hadapannya, namun niatan itu lenyap saat dua bola matanya menangkap seorang anak kecil tengah berbaring di rerumputan—kedua tangannya terangkat bebas ke udara, seperti ingin menggapai awan yang dengan cantiknya menghias langit biru kala itu. _

_"Kyuhyun!" panggil seseorang dari kejauhan._

_Kyuhyun. _

_Sungmin ikut mengucap nama itu di dalam pikirannya. Kyuhyun... _

_Sungmin menoleh ke arah datangnya suara yang berhasil membuat anak laki-laki tersebut mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi posisi duduk. Sungmin tahu benar siapa orang yang baru saja memanggil anak laki-laki itu karena tak lain tak bukan dia adalah Nyonya Cho sendiri._

_Sungmin mendapati anak itu kini tersenyum riang di pelukan sang ibu dan hal tersebut membuat dirinya merasa iri namun bahagia sekaligus melihat pemandangan di depannya. _

_Namun, ia membeku saat kedua matanya bertemu pandang dengan anak itu dari kejauhan. Dan senyumannya memudar ketika anak laki-laki itu, lagi, mengalihkan pandangannya dengan cepat dan bergegas meninggalkan tempat dimana ia berbaring tadi—dengan menggandeng tangan sang ibu._

_Suara derik pintu yang terbuka kala itu membuat lamunan Sungmin terhenti, dan membuatnya menoleh ke arah sumbernya suara tersebut. _

_Ahra, adalah yang sosok pertama yang tertangkap oleh kedua pupilnya. Anak perempuan itu membawa beberapa snack yang kini tengah memenuhi tangannya. _

_"Kau tidak apa-apa?"_

_Sungmin mengangguk, sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menuju Ahra untuk membantunya membawakan sebagian snack ringan yang ia pegang. _

_._

_._

_._

_Tumbuh bersama Ahra bukanlah hal yang buruk bagi Sungmin. Karena meski nyatanya Sungmin jarang menghabiskan waktunya dengan keluarganya sendiri, Sungmin sama sekali tidak merasa kesepian sebab Ahra dan keluarga Cho selalu ada untuknya. _

_Terkecuali Kyuhyun._

_Meskipun Sungmin sama sekali tidak keberatan jika Kyuhyun tidak pernah berbicara dengannya. Namun hal tersebut juga tak luput membuatnya berpikir bahwa kehadirannya tidak diinginkan oleh salah satu keluarga Cho. _

_Sungmin yang mulai mengerti dan memaklumi hal tersebut pun memutuskan untuk memfokuskan dirinya untuk berlatih cello, lebih dan lebih lagi. Setidaknya, sampai pada suatu hari ia menyadari, kalau ia telah mengacaukan pikirannya sendiri. _

_Hari itu, di umurnya yang baru menginjak 17 tahun, Sungmin mengerti. Bahwa mengusir Kyuhyun jauh-jauh dari pikirannya adalah hal yang mustahil. _

_._

_._

_._

Bunyi pintu yang terbuka agaknya membuat Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya dan secara otomatis pun membuatnya menoleh ke asalnya suara.

_Kyuhyun_.

Sungmin mengigit bibir bawahnya dan menunduk, kedua matanya terfokus secara random pada lantai dibawahnya. Sementara jemari-jemarinya agak sedikit mencengkeram kusen jendela di belakang tubuhnya.

Sudah dua minggu sejak pertemuan mereka di taman, tapi Sungmin masih belum bisa mengerti kenapa ia menjadi sangat, sangat canggung terhadap Kyuhyun. Terlebih setelah ia mengetahui bahwa mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama.

"Kau pasti sudah menunggu lama," Kyuhyun menggumam pelan sebelum mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berada di depan piano.

Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Kyuhyun dan membuat pandangan mereka bertemu.

Untuk sepersekian detik mereka terdiam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, namun pada akhirnya mereka saling mengalihkan pandangan mereka masing-masing.

"Aku..." Kyuhyun kembali membuka suara. "Aku rasa perasaanku tidak akan pernah berubah."

Sungmin merasa wajahnya menghangat atas ucapan Kyuhyun dan jantungnya berdetak jauh lebih cepat.

"Kyuhyun..."

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul ketika mendengar namanya terucap dari bibir Sungmin.

"Bagaimana pun, aku akan menunggumu sampai kau benar-benar siap," lanjut Kyuhyun seketika.

Sungmin ber-hum dan mengangguk pelan. Kemudian dengan agak ragu, ia pun berkata, "Kyuhyun... aku ingin...lebih mengenalmu lagi."

.

.

.

Satu hal yang diketahui Sungmin adalah hubungan Kyuhyun dan Taemin tidak lain tidak bukan hanyalah sebuah hubungan pertemanan biasa. Tentu saja Sungmin tidak ingin mengakui bahwa ia pernah menduga kalau Kyuhyun mempunyai hubungan special dengan Taemin. Mungkin sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan mengakui hal itu.

Di lain pihak, Taemin, memutuskan untuk melanjutkan keseriusannya terhadap musik klasikal di luar negeri. Hal itu, tidak luput membuat Sungmin terkejut saat Taemin menginginkan kehadirannya dan Kyuhyun di bandara untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Menurut Kyuhyun, Taemin lah yang selalu berada di sisinya dan membantunya untuk mendalami piano. Sungmin tidak akan heran jika Kyuhyun sangat handal memainkan piano dalam waktu lima tahun, karena hal tersebut merupakan turunan dari ibunya sendiri.

Dan Sungmin juga masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana raut wajah Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin memberitahukan kalau ia menghabiskan lima tahunnya di Maribor, Slovenia.

Selain menjelaskan alasan kenapa ia memilih untuk pergi jauh dan menghindar dari perasaannya, Sungmin juga menceritakan bagaimana kecintaannya terhadap kota tersebut. Dan bagaimana ia bertemu dengan duo cellist terkenal bernama Luka Sulic dan Stjepan Hauser disana karena keberuntungannya.

Namun dari semua itu, Sungmin meminta maaf kepada Kyuhyun karena ia tidak pernah menyangka jika kepergiannya memberi pengaruh besar terhadap pemuda tersebut. Kemudian Kyuhyun, di sisi lain, hanya akan tersenyum dan menjawab, _"Mungkin lain kali kau harus mengajakku ke Maribor."_

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun."

Pemuda yang kini berdiri berjarak tidak kurang dari 3 meter di hadapan Kyuhyun tersenyum saat Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dan membuat tatapan mereka saling bertemu.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa membohongi dirinya jika sosok Sungmin yang tengah memakai tuxedo masih membuatnya takjub. Tapi, tentu saja, hal tersebut menjadi rahasia tersendiri untuknya.

Tubuh Kyuhyun yang tadi sempat berdiri dan bersandar pada pintu mobilnya kini ia tegakkan. Kemudian ia pun bergerak membuka pintu mobilnya sendiri setelah memastikan Sungmin telah memakai sabuk pengamannya.

Kyuhyun membiarkan Sungmin terfokus dengan sheet-sheet musik yang kini berada di tangannya. Sementara dirinya mulai menjalankan mobilnya menuju ke tempat dimana pernikahan Ahra akan di langsungkan.

Sudah enam bulan terlewati dan Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dirinya dapat mempunyai kesempatan untuk mengenal Sungmin lebih jauh dari sebelumnya. Mungkin perasaan seperti rasa canggung dan detak jantungnya masih belum sepenuhnya ia kendalikan. Namun, ia pun yakin bahwa Sungmin sendiri tengah berusaha untuk tidak menghindar dari perasaanya lagi. Ah, mungkin Kyuhyun lah yang berharap kalau Sungmin tidak lagi menghindari perasaannya sendiri.

"Berhenti melihatku seperti itu," Sungmin membuka suara dan meletakkan sheet-sheet musik di atas pahanya.

Kyuhyun berdehem pelan sebelum membenarkan posisi duduknya, kedua matanya kembali terfokus pada jalanan di depannya. "Kau hanya...terlihat sangat fokus pada sheet musik di tanganmu itu," Kyuhyun mengelak, "Apa kau takut kalau kau akan mengacaukan permainanmu?" lanjutnya.

Sungmin tertawa pelan lalu menggeleng. Setelah itu, ia pun menoleh ke arah luar jendela dan membalas, "Aku rasa aku lebih kearah gugup karena pada akhirnya kita akan berduet bersama lagi."

Kyuhyun berdecak mengetahui wajahnya sendiri menghangat setelah mendengar hal kecil seperti itu. Ia pun membelokkan mobilnya setelah memastikan bahwa tikungan yang berada di depannya adalah tikungan yang benar.

"Selain itu, aku tidak menyangka kalau kita akan bermain di pernikahan Ahra. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah memberitahuku kalau dia punya seseorang yang special."

Kyuhyun menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum melihat bibir Sungmin yang sedikit mengerucut ketika pemuda itu tengah menggerutu.

"Tidak juga kepadaku," Kyuhyun merespon yang spontanitas membuat Sungmin menatap lebar tak percaya kearahnya. "Tapi, aku pernah melihat pemuda itu berkunjung ke rumah satu atau dua kali."

"Bagaimana mungkin kau juga tidak tahu... dia itu kan kakakmu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul, "Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini. Aku bahkan masih menyukaimu sampai sekarang."

Sungmin terdiam kaget. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya akan mendapat respon seperti itu dari pemuda di sampingnya.

"Umh..." kedua pandangan Sungmin pada akhirnya terfokus pada pemandangan di luar jendela, memilih untuk diam dan meredakan perasaan hangat yang seketika menjalar di bagian wajahnya.

Sungmin bisa mendengar Kyuhyun yang berdecak kecil sebelum diikuti oleh tawa pelannya— cukup untuk terdengar oleh Sungmin.

Sementara itu Sungmin, _lagi_, hanya terdiam. Namun sebuah senyuman tipis yang terukir di bibirnya kini cukup untuk menggambarkan perasaan Sungmin yang sesungguhnya.

Musim semi tidak pernah seindah itu sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Yep, Sungmin mengiyakan dalam hati. Dengan jemarinya yang gemulai memainkan cello di tangannya, dan Kyuhyun yang mengiri permainannya, serta bunga-bunga cherry yang dengan _senangnya_ berjatuhan dan juga terbawa angin di sekitar mereka, Sungmin merasa kalau musim semi tahun ini akan mejadi musim terfavoritnya.

Tawa dan canda.

Perasaan haru dan bahagia.

Ahra yang tersenyum riang serta di dampingi oleh seseorang yang special baginya. Memberi perasaan bangga tersendiri bagi Sungmin karena ia bisa melihat langsung pernikahan sang sahabat tersebut.

Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya, terlarut dalam tiap dentingan piano yang di mainkan oleh Kyuhyun. Yang juga dengan lembutnya membawa ia kembali terfokus pada lagu yang tengah mereka mainkan.

_Bloom_. Kyuhyun yang memberikan judul lagu mereka.

Tentu Sungmin tidak menduga kalau judul itu akan terasa pas pada lagu yang kini tengah mereka mainkan.

_Bloom_.

Di musim semi ini.

Di acara sakral yang akan membekas di ingatan mereka.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berharap kalau kebahagian Ahra tidak akan pernah pudar. Dan perasaan cinta yang dimiliki oleh sepasang pengantin itu akan terus berkembang seiring berjalannya waktu.

.

.

.

Seusai permainan mereka, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengambil minuman untuknya dan Sungmin. Ia juga meminta Sungmin untuk menunggu sejenak. Yang mana hanya di balas dengan tawa kecil dari pemuda tersebut.

"Kau pikir aku akan pergi lagi?" canda Sungmin.

"Kali ini aku akan pergi kemana pun kau pergi," Kyuhyun menyengir sembari berjalan mundur dan nyaris menabrak seseorang kalau saja ia tidak segera menoleh ke belakang.

Sungmin berusaha untuk menyembunyikan tawanya di balik tangan melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang kini tengah sibuk menunduk dan meminta maaf pada seseorang di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun yang nampak menyadari hal itu pun kembali menoleh ke arah Sungmin. Ia tersenyum pada Sungmin sebelum akhirnya sedikit mengigit bibir bawahnya dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal itu.

Dan Sungmin tidak bisa memungkiri kalau ya...dia menyukai pemuda itu. Sangat menyukainya.

.

.

.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak ajakan Ahra untuk berdansa. Satu tangannya yang kini tengah di genggam gadis itu berusaha ia tarik kembali. Di sisi lain, sang pengantin pria nampak tertawa kearahnya dan memberi sang istri dukungan untuk menarik Sungmin ke lantai dansa.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, namun musik masih belum berhenti dan menunjukkan kalau pesta semakin memanas kala itu.

Sungmin bisa melihat Mr. Cho yang kini juga tengah bergabungan dengan sekumpulan orang yang tengah bermain limbo. Diiringi dengan lagu yang kini berkumandang di telinga mereka.

_I feel the magic in the air tonight_

Sungmin yang tadinya mencoba untuk menebak lagu yang kini tengah di mainkan tidak sadar bahwa Ahra telah berhasil menariknya ke lantai dansa.

_We're shining brighter than a neon sky_

Menyatu dengan beberapa orang dari keluarga Cho dan keluarga sang mempelai pria yang tengah berdansa. Dan juga Kyuhyun.

_I'm begging baby yeah you know it's time_

Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang entah kenapa kini berada di hadapannya.

_Come on and tell me you love me._

_Tell me you love me._

"Huh?" Sungmin yang dengan sayup-sayup mendengar lirik lagu yang tengah dimainkan itu tanpa sadar membuka suara.

_I never met a boy like you_

"Huh?" Kyuhyun membalas. Kemudian ia menyengir sebelum akhirnya menarik tangan Sungmin untuk mendekat ke arahnya dan mengajaknya berdansa.

_I'm holding on to everything you do_

_I want to know it do you feel it too_

"Wow, Kyuhyun," Sungmin tertawa pelan, namun teredam oleh kencangnya suara musik yang tengah di mainkan malam itu.

Sungmin menggerakkan tubuhnya sesuai irama musik, tidak peduli meski nyatanya ia tak pandai berdansa sekali pun.

_Come on and tell me you love me._

_Tell me you love me._

_._

_._

_Like every night_

Ia bisa melihat Ahra yang tersenyum riang ke arahnya. Gadis itu pun nampak tengah mengikuti irama beat musik malam itu, di dampingi dengan suaminya yang juga melakukan hal yang sama sepertinya.

_You got me in a trance_

_I lost all my defense_

Setelah Sungmin membalas tersenyum pada sang sahabat. Ia pun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun.

_It only takes a glance_

_Oh baby_

"Be... ne."

Masih menggerakkan tubuhnya, Sungmin menatap bingung Kyuhyun, tidak menangkap ucapan Kyuhyun yang baru saja di lontarkan karena teredam oleh kencangnya suara musik.

_You know we're more than chance_

_A sweet and love romance_

_The stars align and dance_

"—lee S—min" ucap Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

"Huh?" Sungmin balik bertanya karena ia jelas-jelas tidak mendengar apa yang telah di ucapkan Kyuhyun.

_I feel the magic in the air tonight_

_We're shining brighter than a neon sky_

Ia bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang nampak berdecak. Dan yang membuat Sungmin terkejut setelah itu adalah lengan Kyuhyun yang seketika menarik pinggangnya untuk mendekat—menghapus jarak di antara mereka.

_I'm begging baby yeah you know it's time_

"Be mine, Lee Sungmin." ucap Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin.

_Come on and tell me you love me._

Sungmin masih memproses kata-kata Kyuhyun bahkan ketika Kyuhyun menjauhkan dirinya kembali.

_Tell me you love me._

"I love you."

Sungmin bisa membaca gerakan bibir Kyuhyun yang di sertai dengan cengiran khasnya setelah itu. Dan Sungmin tidak peduli lagi, bahkan jika ia harus membuang jauh-jauh image-nya di depan keluarga Kyuhyun.

Suara sorakan gembira dan tepuk tangan terdengar seketika. Bahkan beberapa di antaranya terdapat siulan yang nyaring berbunyi—kontras dengan suara musik kala itu.

Kedua lengan Sungmin melingkar di leher Kyuhyun.

Sementara kedua lengan Kyuhyun berada di pinggang Sungmin.

Tidak ada jarak seinci pun di antara bibir mereka.

Dan, deguban jantung mereka... terasa menyatu pada satu sama lain malam itu.

.

.

.

.

_Kyuhyun melihat anak laki-laki itu, berdiri di balik jendela ruang musik keluarga mereka. Ya, meskipun nyatanya sosok anak laki-laki itu kini tertutupi tirai transparan dari jendela ruang musik mereka, namun Kyuhyun sangat yakin bahwa kedua mata mereka saling bertemu kala itu. _

_Dengan perasaan gugup, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya kembali. Tanpa mengetahui sama sekali alasan kenapa ia melakukan hal tersebut, Kyuhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya—berusaha menyamai langkah sang ibu._

_Dan dengan tangan kecilnya yang tanpa sadar mengeratkan genggamannya pada sang ibu, Cho Kyuhyun menerka-nerka kenapa anak laki-laki itu berhenti memainkan cellonya. _

_Aku ingin mendengarnya lagi. _

_._

_._

_._

_**Maribor, Slovenia**_**.**

"Tidak. Hapus yang itu."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kyuhyuuun!"

Pemuda bernama Kyuhyun itu dengan cepat memberi kecupan pada bibir pemuda di depannya yang sempat mengerucut. Kemudian ia menjauhkan dirinya dari pemuda yang nyatanya lebih pendek darinya itu—berusaha menyelamatkan photo yang baru saja ia ambil secara diam-diam.

"Sudah 'ku bilang kau tidak perlu khawatir, Sungmin," Kyuhyun berseru dari kejauhan. "Aku akan tetap mencintaimu apa adanya."

Angin yang berhembus tiba-tiba saja, ikut menerbangkan syal yang dipakai Kyuhyun dan membuat benda lembut itu _mencium_ mukanya.

Sungmin terkekeh melihat kekasihnya dengan susah payah membetulkan syalnya itu kini. Setelah merasa sedikit iritasi karena Kyuhyun tidak berhasil mengatasi syal tersebut, Sungmin pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah pemuda yang sudah dua tahun ini menjadi kekasihnya dan membantu membenarkan posisi syal tersebut.

"Apa jadinya Cho Kyuhyun tanpaku, hm?"

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. Satu tangannya masih ia angkat ke udara, tidak ingin Sungmin merampas kamera yang tengah ia pegang dan menghapus hasil jepretannya.

"Ya," Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir bawahnya dan meninju pelan dada Kyuhyun. "Hentikan itu. Aku tidak akan menghapusnya. Asal kau berjanji kalau kau tidak akan menyebarkan photo itu."

"Hmm," Kyuhyun menggumam, "Aku tidak pernah berpikir sedikitpun untuk menyebar atau menunjukkan pada orang-orang sesuatu yang hanya akan menjadi milikku—" Kyuhyun mendekat ke telinga Sungmin, "—selamanya."

Sungmin tertawa pelan, "Sejak kapan kau mulai pandai berbicara seperti ini, heh?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum membalas, sebelum mengalungkan kedua lengannya disekitar leher Sungmin, "Entahlah, aku rasa kau yang menghipnotisku sampai aku seperti ini."

Sungmin mengerenyitkan dahinya dan berdecak.

"Hey," Kyuhyun yang melihatnya pun segera mencolek ujung hidung Sungmin, "Aku serius."

"Hm?"

"Terkadang aku berpikir kenapa aku bisa sampai seperti ini. Dan aku merasa heran. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menghapus perasaanku padamu. Aku tidak bisa melihat orang lain seperti aku melihatmu. Aku tidak bisa membencimu meskipun hal itu yang seharusnya aku lakukan dulu. Aku tidak bisa berhenti. Tidak pernah bisa berhenti memikirkan seseorang yang bernama Lee Sungmin. Bahkan hingga bertahun-tahun. Dan aku sadar—"

"Kalau aku menghipnotismu?" Sungmin memotong, mengerucut sekaligus. Membuat Kyuhyun tertawa dan memeluknya erat.

"Mh-mm," Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, "Aku sadar kalau perasaanku padamu tidak pernah mengenal waktu," lanjutnya. "Karena waktu terus berjalan dan tidak pernah berhenti. Begitu pun dengan perasaanku padamu."

Sungmin hanya terdiam dan membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dengan erat. Sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir Sungmin, meski nyatanya tertutupi oleh mantel Kyuhyun karena Sungmin menyembunyikan setengah wajahnya di pelukan Kyuhyun saat itu, tapi Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun tahu kalau ia pun merasakan hal yang sama sepertinya.

Merasa kedinginan, kedua tangan Sungmin melesak masuk ke dalam saku mantel Kyuhyun. Namun ia mengerenyit seketika saat jemarinya menyentuh sesuatu di dalam salah satu saku mantel tersebut.

Dengan rasa penasarannya, ia pun mengeluarkan benda tersebut, "Um, Kyuhyun?"

"Yah," Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, sadar dengan apa yang dilakukan Sungmin. Wajah Kyuhyun sedikit merona mendapati sebuah kotak kecil yang kini berada di tangan Sungmin. "Aish, Aku— Yah— Sungmin, harusnya kau menungguku yang mengeluarkan benda itu."

Sungmin tertawa melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. "Uh, okay," Sungmin pun mengembalikkan benda tersebut ke dalam saku mantel Kyuhyun. "There you are."

Kyuhyun berdecak, ia mengalungkan kamera yang sejak tadi ia pegang ke lehernya. Kemudian kembali mengeluarkan benda tadi dari dalam saku mantelnya.

Kyuhyun mengamit satu tangan Sungmin dan membuka kotak kecil yang kini berada di genggamannya.

Sebuah cincin perak bertengger manis di dalamnya.

Kyuhyun baru saja akan mengucapkan kata _magic_-nya_, _namun sayang Sungmin mendahuluinya dengan berkata, "Will you marry me?"

Kyuhyun tentu ingin marah kalau saja bukan karena sosok pemuda dicintainya tersebut, yang kini tersenyum bahagia di hadapannya.

"Will you marry me?" Kyuhyun mengulang ucapan Sungmin. Sebelum akhirnya mendekatkan wajahnya pada pemuda itu. Bibir mereka saling bersentuhan untuk sepersekian detik.

"I will," balas Sungmin sebelum menautkan bibir mereka dalam ciuman yang lembut.

"I will," ulang Kyuhyun pelan seusai melepaskan ciuman mereka. Lalu ia pun mengangkat tangan Sungmin yang mana kini terlingkar sebuah cincin di jari manisnya.

Dahi mereka saling bersentuhan dan aroma mint segar tercium dari keduanya ketika nafas mereka saling beradu.

Mereka pun tertawa pelan satu sama lain.

Mungkin sudah saatnya mereka membuat lagu untuk acara pernikahan mereka nanti?

Yep. Itu pasti.

.

.

.

T H E END

.

.

.

**Thanks To**

Air On The G-String by Bach.

Zankyou no Terror OST - Is by POP ETC

Bloom (Piano and Strings Version) by Hiroyuki Sawano

Ellie Goulding - Love Me Like You Do Cover (Cello/Piano) by Brooklyn Duo

Love Me by Charity Vance

Picture Perfect Accoustic by Charity Vance

Madilyn & James's Wedding - August 22 2014 - Madilyn Bailey

.

.

.

**a/n :** first of all. maaf kalau ada typo! akhirnya bisa selesai juga fic ini kyaaaahah maaf ya kalau gak sesuai sama harapan. by the way (ini telat) cello itu alat musik gesek. bentuknya hampir mirip kayak biola cuma ini lebih besar dan biasanya di mainin sambil duduk (berdiri juga sih kadang tapi pasti capek hahaha). gramophone itu alat buat nyetel piringan hitam, kebayang kan ya? dan yang ngebayangin scene mereka dansa pake lagu slow itu salah hahaha lagunya justru agak ngebeat. judulnya Love Me by Charity Vance. dan pernikahannya Ahra emang garden party (woohoo) terinspirasi dari wedding videonya Madilyn sama James di youtube. Dan rata-rata lagu atau musik yang di chap ini itu favorite saaayaaah hahah /slap/ terutama Picture Perfect! saya nulis adegan di Maribor pake lagu itu hihi. emang gak sesuai sama liriknya cuma hawanya gimana gitu. adem jahahaha okay seeee yaaaaaaaaa


End file.
